Grey Side of The Feather
by Alvin FireSage
Summary: RE-WRITE! 5th Year AU! HP/MGLN cross-over! The Ministry is in denial that Voldemort has returned and turned against Harry and Dumbledore. Plus the effects of a certain item have brought two new teachers along with transfer students to Hogwarts this year, what is to happen. Snape/Malfoy Bashing, Supportive Dumbledore.
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Nor I do not own anything to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha / Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha.

Summary: 5th Year AU! HP/MGLN cross-over! The Ministry is in denial that Voldemort has returned and turned against Harry and Dumbledore. Plus the effects of a certain item have brought two new teachers along with transfer students to Hogwarts year, what is to happen. Mainly Snape / Malfoy Bashing, Supportive Dumbledore

_Okay everyone; here is the re-written story. Everything up till know is canon from the first two HP books. Cedric died in the graveyard and most to the entire wizarding world doesn't believe that Voldemort has returned. __Only difference was the fact that he added Arithmancy onto his electives during the holidays before his third year. Plus he has had a certain item longer then the last story, but hasn't accessed its full power._

_Also there is not going to be any bashing that involves the Weasley family, this includes Ron and Hermione. Its just starting off as one of those thing where he doesn't know if he has the full trust, which they need to prove to him that he does._

**HEY, I would like to say thanks to**** jgkitarel ****for helping me with the editing on the beginning part of this chapter.**

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_

_[Mage Mind Link]_

_{Device Talking}_

_**[Device Spell using]**_

* * *

_Uninhabited World #2_

From within a stone castle on an uninhabited world, loud cheering could be heard, disturbing the quiet calm surroundings. Inside, Device Masters and scientists wanted for their frequent illegal research, were holding a celebration. Their reasons for celebrating were the completion of a project for which they had invested years of time and gathered resources: the successful completion of a set of devices derived directly from Ancient Belkan technology; a device which had been based off of what data they could obtain about the notorious Tome of the Night Sky.

Within the center of the room lay a pure white tome, sun markings engraved in gold and an opal gem in the centre of it's cover. This was their creation, the Tome of the Rising Sun. Which they had designed to be protected with aid from a Unison Device, known to them as Luca.

A unison device they had fused with the blood of Ixpellia, the Flame King of the Hades, who's blood they found on the abandoned and uninhabitable, but not unstable or destroyed, planet of Galea. The blood was found within what they believed to be her castle and extensive testing, corroborated with data they had obtained, proved it to be hers.

When fully bound to the tome, Luca could show one the entire history of what really took place during the Warring Age. However, they had discovered that to fully bond and use the full power of the tome and unison device, the wielder had to be of the Flame King's bloodline, which would have led them to consider this program to be a failure, if it had not been for Luca.

Luca, who looked through the memories she had of Ixpellia, informed them that Ixpellia had a twin sister, her name was Rowena. Rowena's linker core had been considerably weaker than Ixpellia's, due to poisons within her blood, there were no records of how the poisons came to be in her blood. Not wanting to live in Ixpellia's shadow, she fled the planet.

Using the money and technology they had, they were able to track down the locations of where the twin sister went, which become increasingly difficult as they ended up tracing several locations, which are now Administrated planets of the T.S.A.B, greatly restricting their options. Working in the shadows and not pulling any attention to themselves, or so they thought, they searched through archives and found a record which led them to a backwater planet known as Earth, which was not under the T.S.A.B making it a Non-administrated world, giving them space to continue.

From the archives they discovered that she had gone to this world, under the name of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Carefully searching through archives on Earth, they learned that she had a single daughter, Helena. Further information showed that daughter disappeared off the archives for two years around the age of 17. When she reappeared, it was with a child, which the records showed she had later given up for adoption, indicating that the child was illegitimate. She then faded into obscurity, the only other information available mentioning that she had again disappeared and had been murdered some indeterminate time later.

When attempting to track down the child of Helena, they found their search was frequently becoming frustrating to them by the incomplete records or having to look in alternate places, such as church records and local municipal records, to track down the descendants of the child, which led to many false leads. It wasn't until they found accurate records, from which their search was able to continue without false leads.

The records eventually led their search to a family called Evans, which had two daughters; Petunia, the eldest, and Lillian, the youngest. According to records, both women are married with each having given birth to a son, who was both five years old at the moment. To the glee of the researcher who had spent years following this lead, both Lillian and her husband had died, leaving behind their son, a son that if they could get their hands on him, they could turn him into the perfect warrior for them.

So here they were, celebrating as well as plotting to take the boy and bring him to them. Little did they know their party was going to be short lived, as a helicopter, carrying a T.S.A.B Enforcer Team, was heading in their direction.

But what none knew, was that the course of this night's events would start a chain of events in the future to come…

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

_**Ten Years Later**_

"Ah good you're here,"

A woman who looked to be in her mid-20s, with long blonde hair going down her back and burgundy eyes, had entered the conference room.

"Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, reporting sir," she replied, standing before the man who had requested her presence. Her adopted brother, Admiral Chrono Harlaown.

"Please be seated, Enforcer." Chrono said, indicating to an unoccupied chair.

Fate took the seat indicated at a round table full of other people. The, last time she sat like this with a group of people from different branches within the TSAB had been during the Jail Scaglietti Incident seven years ago. One of them including her brown haired friend, who's hair was tied in to a ponytail on the left side of her head, Nanoha Takamachi, the TSAB Air Force's elite Combat Instructor. Hayate Yagami, another childhood friend and commander in her own right, sat beside her retainers, the Wolkenritter. There were other officers there, some she knew from previous operations. She also noticed a familiar young man who was typing away at a screen.

"Head Librarian Scrya," Chrono said, getting his attention. "If you please."

The blond haired man, the Head of the Infinity Library and long time friend to her and Nanoha, Yuuno Scrya, finished what he was typing on the screen and stood. "Welcome," he simply greeted. "The main point for this meeting, has to do with the Nova Incident."

Fate winced slightly as Yuuno brought up that incident. Both of them had been members of the team assigned to that case. Fate with the Enforcers and Yuuno was to collect up the Lost Logia that the instigators of the incident had stolen. Of the entire team they were the only survivors, and only they knew the whole story of what had happened. Aside from the report they had submitted and the Enforcer Corps Director, they had told no one about what had occurred.

Taking a breath and collecting himself, Yuuno continued. "As many of you know, ten years ago a group of illegal scientist and DM's were bent on recreating the perfect tome, which had been combined with the DNA of the Flame King of Hades." Seeing as he had their full attention he continued "Though they had been operating in secret, the TSAB had been aware of them and monitoring their activities the whole time. However, without hard evidence, no move could be made against them. Thankfully they did slip-up and we were able to track them down and move in." The head librarian fell quiet for a second, seemingly lost in thought before shaking his head "As the reports stated: the unison device, upon orders, merged with the tome, causing it to unleash a fiery explosion, destroying the entire castle, all those still inside, and all those within a mile of the epicenter. The tome then engaged a dimension transport, disappeared and nothing had been heard of it since then."

"So why is it so important now?" Vita questioned, breaking the silence.

Typing on the screen again, a blank field next to a forest and lake appeared on the screen. "One year ago, a beacon went off, matching that of the device on Non-Administrated World 97," At seeing Nanoha and Hayate's heads picked up at that, Yuuno nodded. "Yes, Non-Administrated World 97, your home world, Earth."

"What device?" Chrono asked.

Pressing some buttons on the control panel, the center of the table opened as a glass container rose. Within the container was a pure silver pendant with red accents on it, which had an eight point silver cross-like-star with a ruby ring around the rim, plus a shining opal in the center "This is Heilige Klinge." Yuuno replied pointing to the pendant.

"Heilige Klinge," Signum stated in thought, as her unison device, Agito, reached her hand forward and was surprised that the pendant reacted with a small amount of golden-like flames to match the red flames she created around her hand "That's Belkan for Holy Blade."

Yuuno nodded his head, as he pushed Agito away from the container, causing the flames around the pendant to stop "Yes, and it seems that they were able to base the device with three forms." He explained pressing some buttons "Sadly, we are only ever able to determine it's first form."

On the screen, they watched as the pendant changed form, first into a blue black sword hilt from out from the base of the pendant and a the cross guard angling out to form a 'Y' shape, a blue orb with a white star on it where the cross-guard and hilt met, the base of the hilt clicked open and slid down as six cartridges were inserted before it closed. From the top, double-edged blade formed with a channel going from the up from the hilt to the tip of the blade.

Once everyone got a good look at the appearance, he turned back to the controls causing the picture to change back to the blank field next to the forest and lake "As I was saying before, when the beacon when off and we found this on the satellite, the beacon was considered a fake and our systems was checked for viruses." Yuuno explained.

He pushed some more buttons when suddenly an entire castle appeared.

"That was however until five months later, on November 24th by their local calendar, when the beacon when off again in the same general region but a different location. The Infinity Library quickly dispatched a team to the location and, surprisingly enough, we discovered a barrier that was hiding this entire castle." He explained as he pushed a few more buttons when a picture of the tome appeared in the hands of a youth. However, they were unable to get a look at his or her face due to others blocking the view.

"So one of these youths has access to the tome?" Fate asked, as Yuuno nodded "What is this castle anyway, with all these children there?"

"It's a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," a voice replied from behind them. Turning they were surprised to see someone most of them had not seen in years, Gil Graham, had entered the room, with the support of his two cat familiars.

"Witchcraft and Wizardry?" one of the commanders asked. Gil nodded his head as he was seated in an available chair.

"It's what they call themselves on Earth," he replied pulling out a wooden stick "Instead of using devices how we do, they use wands as the locals call them, leaving them completely lazy and unfit, but they have stronger mental powers." He continued putting it down before them "The castle itself is a school for students between the ages of 11 to 17 with Magical Cores."

"Don't you mean Linker Cores?" Shamal asked as Gil shook his head.

"No, I mean Magical Cores, though the difference between the two is minor." He replied "A Magical Core works more with mind and mental magic, like using a wand or staff," he explained as he picked the wand up "Wingardium Leviosa."

Everyone there was caught by surprise when all the cups in the room were levitated off the table "Amazing."

"Wait, could any of us here do this magic?" Nanoha asked.

Gil smiled and nodded "Yes, as with a Magical Core you need to work with your mind. To use a Linker Core you have to work through a physical body, as many of you here notice that you all go through extensive physical training when comes to using your magic, Magical cores don't."

"Wait, you mean this is why I scanners never picked anything up on the planet?" Chrono asked.

Gil nodded his head "You were scanning to find only Linker Cores, if you change your scanners right now to all types of magic, you would be surprised at what you would find."

"So it's like a flip of a coin, if we had those wooden wands," Hayate spoke pointing to the one on the table "We could easily learn this mind magic. While if we went to this school and got them to do the physical course like we do here with a device, they can learn this type of magic?"

"That is correct." Gil replied.

"How do you know all this?" Chrono asked interested in this conversation.

The old, retired admiral gave off a hearty laugh. "Because my boy, haven't you ever wondered about my life before I was brought into the TSAB?" he asked "Before I saved the person who brought me here, I was a wizard who attended Hogwarts." This caught many by surprise as the man suddenly turned to Hayate and Nanoha. "You two should have received some form of notice when you turned eleven from the Japanese equivalent."

"Why didn't we?" Both aces asked, when they remembered, both had been off world. Nanoha, recovering from the injuries she suffered during a mission gone wrong; Hayate, due to her focusing on preparing herself for the TSAB.

"Wait, if we had been on earth at the time, both of us would…"

"Both of you should have been notified about your acceptance to a magical school." Gil explained, cutting Hayate off "It's true, we can learn their magic and they could learn ours. All it requires is a good teacher."

"Well that's all lovely and good, but back to the point on hand, why we can't just go there and forcefully take the tome?" one of the female commanders asked, wanting an answer.

Yuuno removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes and sighed "Because it's a Non-administrated world, our authority to act is strictly limited. Even during the Book of Darkness incident, it took authorization from several departments to operate on Earth."

"But that doesn't answer my question about taking it by force." she replied.

Everyone jumped as they head someone slam a palm on the table, as all eyes darted towards Fate, who was looking at the female commander with narrow eyes "Last time, you fool, when we tried to _'take it by force'_ as you so put it, it went nova on us. But if you would like to try it and get yourself killed, feel free." She replied as the commander backed down, looking a little scared.

"What do you suggest we do?" Nanoha asked.

Silence filled the room before a cough brought everyone's attention to Gil "I might have a suggestion that could benefit both sides."

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

**~21st August, 1995 – Earth~**

_**Leaky Cauldron**_

Albus Dumbledore, leader of the light and after everything that has took place and happened, the only other title he still has left is being the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Right now the old man was sat at a table with a drink in front of him, he was panicking.

Why?

Simple, a idiot known as the British Minister of Magic, had passed a new Decree the previous night called: _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two_. Which ensures that in the event of the current Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts, being Albus Dumbledore himself, is unable to provide a candidate for any kind of teaching post that was empty, then the Ministry should and will select an appropriate person for the job.

Just that morning, he received a letter that if he can't find a teacher to fill not only the Defense Against the Dark post, but the History of Magic post, thanks to Professor Snape and Lucius Malfoy who finally showed the ghost he was dead and made him pass on, by the 25th August in four days time, then the Minister will be sending two of their own for the spots.

Thanks to the fact that the Ministry was discrediting him, no one wanted to apply for the two teaching spots, and the last thing he wants to do is accept two Ministry members, more then likely working for Fudge as spies, as members of his staff.

The only reason he was here right now instead of his office at Hogwarts, was because he received a message from his old friend Gil to meet him here. Albus remembered the man well, he though him Transfiguration and was the only student that had beat Minerva by two questions in the written part of their N.E.W.T. exams. The man could have gone onto gain a mastery in the subject along with Charms, but instead he disappears from the wizarding world, when he did return after a long time, he told the Headmaster a little bit about this new magic he was brought into, to say the least he was amazed and interested in learning more.

"Albus."

Looking up from his drink and snapping out of his thoughts, he looked up to see his old friend and student standing there, with the support of a walking stick.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Looking up, Dumbledore was surprised to find a woman around her mid-20s, with silver eyes and brown hair that had an X-shaped red ornament and a yellow one shaped like two parallel stripes in her hair, standing next to Gil in a business like manor "Headmaster of Hogwarts?" she softly asked as the headmaster nodded his head "Commander Hayate Yagami, of the Time-Space Administration Bureau." she greeted holding her hand out.

"Albus Dumbledore," he greeted politely, remembering hearing that name before but trying to remember where "Seeing as Gil is here with you, you must be the reason that I was called here today, correct?"

Gil nodded his head as Hayate smiled, both took a seat before she looked at the old man, eye to eye "I hear that you are in need of two teachers," she asked, and chuckled as the man looked at her in shock, before changing to curiosity "As it so happens, me, Gil, and T.S.A.B, the people we're with, have two very qualified" _'In a way_' "teachers that can help. But there's something else we wish to add."

She watched as the old man smile and nod his head slowly "By the way you're dress, you are no normal wizard, and the fact you've entered this place, means you have magical abilities…" he stated "How about we discuss these negotiations with some food, plus you can invite your three friends over their to join us."

Hayate looked shocked as he said that, while Gil just chuckled muttering _'I told you.',_ and asked "How did you see Nanoha, Fate, and Yuuno?"

Albus simply laughed and replied "Next time you want to hide in our world, make sure they wear robes, instead of muggle looking uniforms." Looking as the three others made their way over to their table "Now what is it you wish to add?"

It was Gil who replied this time "Do you remember that magic I told you about Albus?" he asked as the headmaster nodded thinking back, before realization appeared in his eyes as the old admiral nodded his head "Would you be interested in allowing us to teach a one year class on this magic for…"

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

**~August 31st, 1995 – Earth~**

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

Morning light was shining through the windows in the neighborhood woke the residents from their sleep, even more within this dingy, old, run down house. Waking those that weren't deep sleepers or if they were already away and preparing for the day ahead.

The latter was in place for one teen within in this house, he was in a room that Sirius, the escapee from Azkaban and his godfather, had personally made for him. For standing in the middle of the room was a teen with untamable raven hair and powerful emerald eyes.

He was standing on top of a crimson red, remembering what his mentor and partner had taught him, Belkan Triangle seal with snow white accents. He was also wearing a white shirt with crimson trim that had red ties and short almost non-existent sleeves, along with an opal gem embedded on the center of the shirt over his chest, black dress-like pants that had a small red like belt attacked to his left leg, with leather boots on his feet and gloves on his hand.

_{Now, take a deep breath and concentrate your energy.}_ This was the voice of his mentor, partner, and guardian. Luca, who was floating in front of him in fairy form, she had golden blonde curls that stopped at her shoulders, pure red eyes with a blue sapphire star in the middle and soft facial features.

Taking a breath, Harry held his right hand in the air, his fist was closed bar his index finger that pointed upwards and formed a small electrical ruby sphere "Panzergeist!" he stated as a red aura began to build around his hands "Control!" he ordered, as the aura began to move up his arms.

Luca watched as her master attempted Panzergeist or in other words, Armor Spirit. It's one of the few spells she knows that Ix used in her time. Panzergeist was a powerful defense spell, it generates a defensive aura around the whole body, allowing the caster to effortlessly defend against shooting or even bombardment attacks, however, the down side is the spell consumes a lot of mana energy from the Linker Core and needs a high-level of skill to create one and fast, while in the mist of battle.

Everything was going perfectly, the aura glow covered his hands, arms, and chest…but that seems as far as it would reach when the boy suddenly dropped to his knees and grasped his chest, gasping for breath as the aura disappeared.

Luca quickly flew down to her masters face, she gentle placed her hands against his cheek _{Calm yourself, deep breaths master!}_ she told him as the boy followed what she said, after a few minuets he calmed down, the pain in his chest stopped.

"I'm sorry Luca, I'm useless at this…" he spoke looking at the ground, a red light covered his body before disappearing, leaving him in a shirt and pair of jeans, rising to his feet, he walked over to the table and picked up the tome that was resting upon the desk.

Luca watched her master with a light sigh, they had been together now for nearly three years, but she could never move onto the few advance spells she knew with him. When she scanned his body she saw that his Linker Core would in fact work well alongside his Magical Core…the problem was his cursed scar, which was stopping the two cores from joining.

If her tome wasn't damaged she would attempt to remove the scar from his forehead and place it within the tome, but she just can't and is scared to try just encase she passed out halfway leaving his mind to become processed by whatever the parasite scar is.

She gave off a light glow as she now stood in a fourteen year old body and sat down next to him, she had explained what was affecting his cores, but they don't know what to do about it. Harry was scared that if he told anyone, they would believe that Voldemort could control him and turn away from him.

_{Don't worry master, one day my tome will be fixed and I'll remove that scar for good.}_ She replied as the boy looked at her and smiled, nodded his head.

"I know Luca, its just infuriating…that's all." He replied as she nodded her head in agreement.

The both smelled the air and picked up Mrs. Weasley's cooking _{Well, lets go and get something to eat.}_ she replied in her cheerful tone, turning back into her fairy form. Harry nodded his head as she sat on his shoulder.

Before leaving the room, he locked the tome within the bedside tables draw.

Walking on down the stairs, he thought back to that day when he found Luca and the tome, a _meteor_ had crashed outside of Private Drive, in the park area, everyone wanted to be the first there to claim it, but little did everyone know that Harry was the first person there.

He couldn't help but laugh as when everyone arrived there, the meteor was no where in sight, they could tell that it wasn't a prank due to the crash sigh being left with a small creator, luckily the police and other high up people had arrived and forced everyone out of the park as they closed it down for the next 24 hours, no one found out about the tome hidden underneath the over size clothes and the 12 nearing 13 year old boy. The first time he met Luca in her fairy form was when he was staying in the Leaky Cauldron.

It was because of her guidance that he stopped slacking and started picked up in his studies, he remembered that it was because of her that a letter was sent over the summer holidays before his third year, asking Professor McGonagall to add Arithmancy on to his list of electives. Of course she question why upon meeting him at the Leaky Cauldron. Having through his reports, to which he told her the truth about how the Dursley's had forced him to act more of an idiot then their Dudley, and the threat had carried on in Hogwarts. She muttered words about hexing them under her breath, before agreeing and adding him onto the class.

Throughout all of his third year, Luca was there whispering in his ear and helped him when he needed help. She even spent the free weekends he had, while everyone else had gone to Hogsmead to explain more about her and what she was.

Lupin was the first person to find out about her; Harry was practicing spells with Luca talking to him, when the professor entered the unused classroom, believing Harry was talking to another student.

They were both lucky that he was very understanding and promised he wouldn't tell no one, with they were both thankful to. Plus it was at that time that Lupin offered to teach Harry the Patronus Charm, which he accepted.

It was because of Luca that he held his temper in, when Hermione when off behind his back to tell Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt he was sent with no name of the sender. He knew Hermione was trying to protect him, though as he clearly stated, by no means showing any anger in his voice, to tell him next time to his face instead of going off behind his back.

Throughout the remainder of the year, he never did taste Luca's true power until when it came to that moment. That one moment when Sirius Black, his godfather, and his past self were about to be killed by the Dementors…

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

**June 9th, 1993**

The night was cold as he could hear yelping in the distance. That meant the Dementors were closing in on Sirius, that also meant his and Hermione's past selves would be running to him any moment.

Harry stared out toward the lake; he could feel his heart doing a kind of drum roll in his chest, as the one who had sent that Patronus would be appearing at any moment. Luca sat on his shoulder, looking in the same direction…expect she had a different emotion on her face.

The water around the lake froze as the Dementors emerged out of the darkness from every direction, gliding around the edges of the lake, and like he remembered, they were moving his past self and Sirius.

Standing on the opposite bank of the lake, he watched the tiny glimmers of silver, his past self's own attempts at a Patronus shield to protect him and his godfather. Harry sat there behind a bush that was at the very edge of the water.

On the opposite bank, he watches as the glimmers of silver were suddenly extinguished, a terrified excitement shot through him, any moment now "Come on! Where are you mum…"

But no one came. Harry raised his head to look at the circle of Dementors across the lake. One of them was lowering its hood. It was time for the rescuer to appear, but no one was coming to help this time…

Harry flung himself out from behind the bush and pulled out his wand from his pocket "Expecto Patronum!" he shouted, but just like his past self, he couldn't focus on a happy memory to create a powerful enough shield to protect them.

Dropping to his knees, he looked at the ground in disbelief and confusion, if he wasn't the savior that protected himself and Sirius right now, then who was!? A warm, soft, gentle hand pressed against his cheek as, looking up he saw Luca looking at him eye to eye _{I can give you the power you require!}_ she replied as the boy weakly nodded his head, wondering what she was going to do.

Her body turned into a glowing orb as she entered his chest, Harry had never felt power like this before as he once again raised his wand towards the Dementors "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he yelled.

_And out of the end of his wand burst, not a shapeless cloud of mist, but a blinding, dazzling, silver animal. He screwed up his eyes, trying to see what it was. It looked like a horse. It was galloping silently away from him, across the black surface of the lake. He saw it lower its head and charge at the swarming Dementors…Now it was galloping around and around the black shapes on the ground, and the Dementors were falling back, scattering, retreating into the darkness…They were gone.__The Patronus turned. It was cantering back toward Harry across the still surface of the water. It wasn't a horse. It wasn't a unicorn, either. It was a stag. It was shining brightly as the moon above…it was coming back to him…__It stopped on the bank. Its hooves made no mark on the soft ground as it stared at Harry with its large, silver eyes. Slowly, it bowed its antlered head. And Harry realized… "Prongs," he whispered.__But as his trembling fingertips stretched toward the creature, it vanished.__Harry stood there, hand still outstretched. – [Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban – Chapter 21]_

It was at that point Harry suddenly realized that he thought it was his mum who saved him, the light of prongs had blocked his past self from seeing him, and looking at his reflection on the frozen water, his hair was suddenly longer and fiery red with shining emerald eyes.

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

It wasn't until later, that he found out from Luca the two had unison together, but it had took its toll on the boy, he was left weak at his Magical Core for nearly an entire week, seeing as his Linker Core wasn't that well developed at the time. But since that day, they have never been able to unison again. Or rather Luca didn't want to unison with him, until the parasite messing with her master's core is removed.

Like every other day, the dinning room was full with certain order members as well as the Weasley family and Hermione as they were all eating though their breakfast.

"Booklists have arrived," Mr. Weasley called out as he entered the kitchen, handing the envelopes out to each of them, before taking a seat at the table

"About time, I thought they'd forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this…" Hermione muttered as she opened her letter.

Harry opened his own letter. It contained three pieces of parchment: one the usual reminder that term started on the first of September; the other telling him which books he would need for the coming year. He was about to open the third one, when…

"History books and Defense books will be handed out at Hogwarts?" Hermione spoke out, having read her booklist out loud "Plus a notice that a new elective class has been added for this year only, and will be announced during the feast. Please note that it will only be available to those in fifth, sixth, and seventh years that are taking Arithmancy."

"New elective?" Fred asked as he and his brother read their own parchments.

"Wonder what it could be about?" George asked "Seeing as it has requirements." He continued pointing at the bits about a small trial to be accepted into the class.

While they were wondering, Harry pulled out the third parchment and opened it. He recognized Dumbledore's handwriting right away, as it was a short but brief note.

_Harry, my boy._

_I wish for you to sign up for this new class, I believe it will be beneficial to both you and Luca._

_~ Dumbledore ~_

In truth only three people knew about Luca and the tome of this magic, first was Remus, and he loved talking to Luca about history of their kind, even though it wasn't a lot, second was Dumbledore, who was taking by surprise when he meet the little fairy of Luca, but warmly welcomed her went he learned she was the one helping the boy in his academics, and finally Sirius, who doesn't know her well enough to say anything just yet, other then thanks for looking after his godson when he couldn't.

He was ready to tell Ron and Hermione, but then what happened with the tournament, not so much anymore, until he believes he can fully trust them…

Mr. Weasley rose to his feet to head off to work, he said goodbye to his kids and walked over to the fireplace when he stop "Harry," Arthur suddenly spoke, turning to face the boy "When I return from work, I would like to talk to you along with Molly and Sirius about something to do with Wizengamot."

Harry looked at the table as he notices Sirius nodding his head, even though the boy himself was completely confused by it "Sure thing Mr. Weasley." He replied as the man nodded and disappeared through the green flames, no sooner then he did, there was a shriek from Hermione as a Prefect Badge for Gryffindor lands on the table before her, but the bigger shock came when the second Prefect Badge dropped onto the table, in front of Ron.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**Diagon Alley**_

_**FIFTH-YEAR STUDENTS WILL REQUIRE:**_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk_

_Achievements in Charming by Charms Mistress Elizabeth_

_O.W.L's Potion-Making by Libatius Borage_

_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World by Authur Lanksnock_

_Intermediate Transfiguration by Elsa Hillworth_

_The Dream Oracle by Inigo Imago_

_Space and Universal numbering rules by Alatza Liana_

_NEW D.A.D.A/HISTORY BOOKS WILL BE GIVEN AT HOGWARTS!_

Harry read though the list as he, Hermione, the Weasley's, and some Order of the Phoenix members that was separate from the main group, were walking towards Gringotts to collect some money from their vaults. As they moved closer to the snow white building, the same warning still hung above its door:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry looked around the vast marble hall. About a hundred or more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

They walk up to one of the counters, as Harry recognizes the Goblin behind it "Hello again Griphook," Harry greeted, as the goblin looked at the wizard surprised that he remembered his name.

"And to you Lord Potter," he greeted formally back.

Harry looked at Griphook in confusion "Lord?"

Griphook nodded his head as he faces Mrs. Weasley "We would wish to withdraw from our vaults please!" she asked gently as the goblin nodded.

"Very well," he replied "Key?"

"Got it here somewhere," said Molly, digging into her purse before pulling out the Weasley's key, then Harry's own key, truth she would have given the key back to its owner, but he asked her to look after it for him.

The goblin looked at it closely "That seems to be in order," handing the Weasley Key back to Molly, but kept hold of Harry's key "I will have someone take you down to your vault. Snapjaw!"

"May I have Harry's key please!" Molly asked holding her hand out; Griphook nodded his head, after checking it more closely.

Molly nodded and thanked him, before she shooed the kids onto the carts, they first stopped at the Weasley vault, collecting the coins they need. They then moved onto Harry's vault, which the boy climbed out and collected the coins he needed.

Soon they were back up top and walked outside, Mrs. Weasley then told them that they would split up to collect their items, while pairing Harry asked if he could do shopping by himself with Remus watching him. Molly was quiet for a few seconds before nodding her head and letting him go on.

Walking down the Alley, Harry pulled at a list he and Luca made the night before and knew that he had quiet a few stops to collect everything he needs for that year, he sighed slightly wishing the unison device was with him, instead of staying back at the house. He walked towards Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, he felt someone walk inline with him, a smile appeared on his face as he knew who it was.

"You can't avoid them forever you know," Remus spoke gently as they continued their walk.

Harry nodded his head understanding but sighed "I know Moody, but it still hurt me what they did last year," He replied as they reach the robes shop, where he buys some new school robes and also some normal muggle clothes, which they do only when asked for.

Once they left the shop they continued their talk as they headed to Quality Quidditch Supplies, the teen need to purchase a Broomstick Servicing Kit. "Do they know about Luca or the tome?" he asked as the boy shook his head.

"I was ready to tell them last year Moony…" he replied as he buys the kit and they move onto the Scribbulus Writing Instruments, which was next door, to buy ink and parchment "But Ron didn't believing me when I told him I DIDN'T enter my name in the tournament, but I couldn't fully blame him not to be angry, being in a family of seven and the second youngest, but the youngest son out of six, its hard for him to standout and trying to gain credit for doing something his older brothers had already done. Hermione…"

Yet again they fell silent as they entered the shop and brought the equipment they needed, it wasn't until they left the stop Remus spoke up.

"What about Hermione?"

The boy sighed "I know peer pressure got to her…but if she had told me first, I would have understood…but instead she turns away from be without saying anything…it hurt…" he replied as they were in Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, Harry restocked his potion ingredients for the year.

Remus scratched the back of his neck, he knew both of them had hurt Harry and the only reason he forgave them after the first task, was because he didn't have any other friends at the time. By time the werewolf snapped out of his thoughts, he saw Harry had collected some more of Hegwid's most favorite owl treats from the Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Meanwhile, Harry was annoyed over the fact that, the whole time he's been walking around; everyone had been looking at him as if he should be locked away at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Thanks to the Daily Prophet and the whole Ministry of Magic campaign towards the slander of himself and Dumbledore, over the whole return of Voldemort.

Stopping at Ollivanders Wand Shop, he purchased a Wand Cleaning Kit and a Dragon-hide Wand Holster, so he wouldn't need to hide his wand in his back pocket or sock. He then reached his last destination, the Flourish and Blotts, which like normal is packed with students collecting the school books for their upcoming year.

Remus was looking over some defense books, while Harry walked around the shop collecting his books, also including some books about Occlumency, as of last year he had started to create his own mind shield, he's come pretty far, he can now feel if someone tries to prod into his mind, but that's about it.

But at the same time he was doing that, he was thinking over the Hogwarts letters they received about the new staff members, not realizing what he was doing as he walked straight into someone, knocking the books out of there hands "I'm sorry about that…" he rambled, kneeling down to pick the books up, noticing they were mainly all Defense Books from first years up to seventh years, books about the England Wizarding Culture, and History Books about what has happened in the Wizarding World, and around the other European Dark Lords.

"It's quiet alright," a soft and gentle voice replies, looking up to see a women about mid-20s, with long blonde hair going down her back, but what stood out most was her burgundy eyes.

"Here," Harry replied handing her the books as she smiled and thanked him "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Harry Potter."

He was surprised when she didn't react to his name as she gave him another gentle smile as she held her hand out "Pleasure Harry, I'm Fate T. Harlaown," she introduced, Harry smiled and shook it, glad someone wasn't scared of him.

"Fate-Mama, I got our books!" a hyperactive voice called to the women.

Looking to the side, he saw a girl about second or third year's age approaching them. The girl had long blonde hair which was tied back into a ponytail with a blue ribbon, but what caught the boy by surprise was the fact she had complete heterochromia, with her right eye being green while her left is red.

With her friends behind her, they all seemed to be the same height. One had long blonde/grey like hair, which was tied into two pigtails with candy-looking hair band and her eyes with sapphire blue. The third and final girl was the only one in the group with short spiky violet hair with a yellow ribbon tied on the top and she had lime green eyes.

Fate smiled at the girls, each of them was holding a set of third year books, while the one with twin colored eyes was holding a set of fifth year books along with her third year books, before she turned her head to Harry "Harry this is Vivio, and her two friends, Corona and Rio. They will be starting their third year at Hogwarts this year." She introduced as Harry nodded understanding.

"That's nice to hear," he replied and thought "What houses are you in?" he asked, but before they had a chance to reply, someone called out to him.

"Harry there you are," turning around, he could see Mrs. Weasley heading his way "We found Remus by the door, have you collected your books? Cause we need to head on back."

"Yes, I've got all my books Mrs. Weasley." He replied as he turned towards Fate "I've got to get going now; I'll see you on the train Vivio, Corona, Rio."

The girls smiled and nodded their heads "Sure."

"See you soon Harry," Fate replied placing a hand on his shoulder, she suddenly noticed, even though it was quick, that he gave a small wince of pain when moment her hand touched his shoulder.

"You to," he quickly replied, as he walked off with Mrs. Weasley as they headed over to the counter to pay for his books.

"Did you see all that Nanoha?" Fate asked, turning to face her fellow partner on this mission, as she appeared on a small screen "So that was the Boy-Who-Lived that Ablus told us about."

"Nyahaha, got it loud and clear," Nanoha replied smiling, looking off to the side "Okay, you pay for those books, then meet me and Einhart here at the Robe shop, Yuuno's collecting their trunks and we'll all meet outside the magical wand shop," she continued as she looked at the books in Fate's arms "Then back and start looking though these Defense Art and list of dark creature books, it'll look bad if the new Defense teacher doesn't have any idea what she's talking about." She finished, looking at Fate with an amused smile.

Fate simply laughed as she walked over to the counter with Vivio.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

Once back, everyone was set off doing their own things for the reminder of the day, whither it be packing their trunks, which Ron wouldn't do until tomorrow morning, or rather would have waited until morning if Hermione didn't drag him up to his room by his ear to start packing. Or are just enjoying the last free time they have before returning to school for the new year.

Harry on the other hand had been asked to join Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius in the living room area. Where Arthur placed a privacy ward around the room, so there would be no eavesdropping and listening in to them.

To the boy's surprise, Professor Dumbledore was also in living room, once the wards were up, all eyes darted to Harry, who looked down a bit under the pressure of the stares "Well then Lord Potter, why don't we being with what we wished to talk to you about." The headmaster began, when Harry cut in.

"Lord Potter? Forgive me for asking but, what are you talking about?" Harry asked thoroughly confused "I'm no lord." The adults in the room looked at one another before turning their attention back on the boy.

"This might be hard to understand pup, but…" Sirius started, thinking of the best way to explain this "You are the sole-surviving member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and as such, you became the head of your family House and Lord Potter when you reach you maturity in two years." His godfather explained "Seeing as you are to young at the moment and I was placed in Azkaban, Arthur as Head of Weasley, was name as your proxy for your seats in the Wizengamot under agreement from your Magical Guardian."

If anything boy became even more confused "Proxy for seat? Wizengamot? Magical Guardian? What do you mean?" he asked, even Luca, who was hiding in his jacket pocket, was confused by all of this.

"A magical guardian is the person whom is assigned to any muggle-born or muggle raised wizard or witch who is supposed to prepare you for your life in the wizarding world. Normally, this would be your head of house but…" Arthur cut off what he was saying.

"You should have been told all of this during your Hogwarts interview." Molly quickly added on.

"Interview?" Harry asked, looking between them. This caused Dumbledore to look at him in a bit of worry.

"Yes, interview. Didn't a Head of House come to collect you since you live with the Dursley's?" he asked, but Harry shook his head.

"No," Harry replied shaking his head "Hagrid did."

"Hagrid came and collected you? There must be some mistake by boy,"

Harry shook his head at that "No mistake sir, Hagrid came and collected me; he even sent you a letter saying he collected me."

"But that's impossible, I received a letter that you have been picked up and it wasn't from Hagrid." Dumbledore replied "The other three heads were very busy, so I asked Professor Snape to go collect you and…" hammer seemed to hit the nail, causing Dumbledore to remove his glasses and rub his eyes in annoyance, understanding what the Potion Professor had done that day.

"Didn't you get any sort of pamphlet or books when the Hogwarts representative…I mean Hagrid visited your family?" asked a curious Sirius.

Harry shook his head, "No, was I supposed to?"

"Yes Harry, you were supposed to," Molly replied "In that pamphlet would have explained how to get onto the train platform, it would have given you a brief review on all your classes, the house system and so on."

Deciding to change the subject, Harry spoke up again "What is Wizengamot?"

"It's our magical government. It is run by the Minister of Magic and has several departments that help us regulate the magical world. They have a law enforcement branch, international cooperation, travel department, magical creatures, muggle liaison and so forth, plus every noble or ancient and noble house have Wizengamot seats, which count as their votes, the higher up you are, the more votes you get." Sirius explained, having been brought up in this life.

"Wow," breathed Harry, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration with just how under prepared he really was.

Dumbledore then spoke up "Now Harry, as I am your Magical Guardian…are you upset at the fact I left Arthur, here, proxy holder for the Potter's?"

The room was silent for a few minuets before Harry shook his head "No I'm all fine with that." He replied as their were sighs of relief "But I am upset at the fact you left me at the Dursely's and never once stopped by to check up on me. In fact, wouldn't Sirius be my Magical Guardian, seeing as he's my godfather?"

Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding "I am forever sorry about that my boy, but to answer your question." He replied as he looked at the flames of the fire "Your true magical guardian is Sirius Black, but being an escapee from Azkaban he was deemed unable in the eyes of Wizangamot, and if I didn't self appointed myself as your magical guardian, by using my powers in the Wizengamot to do so, you would have ended up at the guardianship of the Malfoy's by the Ministers judgment."

That caused many to shiver at the thought of living with the Malfoy's.

"So by self appointing yourself, why did that do?" Harry asked.

"Understandable question," Dumbledore replied, "So no one would question me about being you magical guardian, I had to seal the wills of your parents, which will be unlocked on your birthday next year." He replied as Harry nodded. The headmaster looked over at Sirius and nodded his head.

The dogfather nodded and pulled out a silver ring with the Potter's Family crest engraved in pure gold on the top, with _'Fortitudo est Nostra Potestate'_ engraved on the ring. "_Fortitudo est Nostra Potestate_ the Potter Motto, which means 'Courage is Our Power'." Sirius explained passing the ring over to Harry "This is known as a Minor Ring, it's what all young heirs and heiress wear to show what house they would become the Lord or Lady of." He continued as Harry realized that he had seen a majority of the older Slytherin wearing rings like these, as well as other family members, he even remember William Weasley aka Bill, wearing one when they went to the Quidditch World Cup and again when he came to watch the third task with Arthur and Molly.

Putting the ring on his right hand ring finger, the ring glowed gold before shrinking in size to fit.

"Well then, I better go and get tea started for everyone." Molly replied rising to her feet to leave the room, not before giving Harry a hug "You parents would be so proud to see how well you've grown up." She told him, having seen his reports of the last two years, having been top of the year in his third year and second place in his fourth year, due to the tournament being on.

"Thanks Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied before the joyful woman left the room, Arthur left the room next, having to finish of some of his reports for his job. Leaving Harry with Sirius and Dumbledore, at this Luca emerged from her master's jacket pocket "If you don't mind me asking professor, but why was…"

"Ronald made prefect?" Albus asked, cutting the boy off. Harry looked down, slightly shameful that he would ask this question about this friend, after all it was because of both Harry and Hermione's joined efforts that they convinced the boy to take Ancient Runes with them, and to their surprise, Ron found the elective to be his strongest class, it seems that all his years of forming strategies while playing chess or knowledge on the details of every Quidditch broom had helped more then he knew "It's completely understandable, in truth I didn't want to put pressure on you and at the same time, I didn't wish to make myself look bias by giving you the prefect badge, seeing as everyone knows how often we talk in my office."

Harry nodded his head understanding, with the whole discredit thing going on, who would take the boy seriously if he was the perfect for Gryffindor. The headmaster nodded as he bid them both farewell and left though the fireplace back to his office.

"Hey pup," Harry snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up at Sirius "I want you to know Molly's right, that you parents would be very proud of you right now," he told the boy "You have worked so hard and are showing your results for it!" he continued as Harry smiled and thanked him "And thank you Luca for helping him."

_{You're welcome Sirius.}_ Luca replied, from her seated position on Harry's shoulder.

"Also, I wanted to give you these." He replied pulling out a trunk and enlarged it. Within the box was a bunch of different books "These belong to you mother and father." He explained.

Excitement filled Harry's eyes as he pulled the books out and sorted through them, on his mother's side, it was filled with her old Hogwarts books, from third all the way to seventh year, opening one you could see it had all her scribbled notes in them, especially in the Potions and Charms books, Harry smiled as he could use this to help him against Snape. Plus also in there were her robes and journal entries from her fourth year to seventh, so from O.W.L to N.E.W.T, which he decided would be worth going through later, plus more to his own heart, was his mothers wand from her days at Hogwarts, according to the last thing she wrote in her journals, her _new job_, whatever it was wasn't stated, has allowed her to get a new custom wand.

While on his father's side, it was also filled with old Hogwarts books, just like his moms, except it was from his fifth to seventh year with scribbled notes in them, especially in the Transfiguration book, Harry also smiled as it had the instructions to make an Animagus potion, plus instructions on how to follow the procedure to transform "We will get your potion ready by Christmas time," Sirius stated as Harry smiled and nodded, as he continued to look though the trunk to find his fathers old robes, and instead of there being journal entries, there were notebooks filled to the brim with Quidditch techniques and tactics from when he was Captain and Chaser of the Gryffindor team. He decided he would show them to the new captain so they can win the Quidditch Cup again this coming year.

"Thank you," Harry muttered, looking in joy at what was before him. Sirius smiled and nodded understanding. Helping the boy carry the trunk upstairs to his room, the dogfather watch as his godson took the school books belonging to his mother and fathers along with the journals, from fifth year and up, and Quidditch books, he stored them safely in his and closed the lead, he then laid his mothers wand on the bedside table next his and the wand holster "All packed, and ready for what is going to be thrown at me this year."

* * *

Finishing here, please tell me what you thought about the history with the tome, plus what you thought of the two core ideas?

Well tell me what you think in reviews please. I'll try and update soon.


	2. The Journey to Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Nor I do not own anything to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha.

_**Reviews:**_ Hey a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed my story, I really do thank you for it! Okay now to answer, and explain something's from the first chapter so it's easier to understand. Also, thanks to those who help explain the Linker core a bit more, it helped a lot.

**NOTICES:**

So I would like to ask if you can please re-read the first chapter before this one, or you might be confused with certain points. Plus I changed it around that it was Ancient Ruins that clashed with Diviation and Muggle Studies, instead of Arithmancy. Due to needing Diviation for the plot line of this story.

Question about the Cores: As said with the reviews, I would like to thank those who help explain the Linker core a bit more to me, and using the wording, here is how I will be seeing the difference between the two cores for **this** story.

_**Magical Core = **__It is much more about finesse and essentially enforcing your will and imagination on the world, plus its mainly about keeping focus when you cast a spell to add or decrease power to it. As a wand requires matching your magical core and having to focus your magic through it, like it's a part of you._

_**Linker Core =**__It is a lot of raw power brought into the world and manipulated by the world's rules. More like, the magic is science, as one of the purposes of the Devices is to relieve some of the burden of the intensive number-crunching and calculations involved in their magic. Also the physical side of it helps show what kind of mage they would be, close-combat, long-distance, support/defense, etc._

Is that understandable to you readers?

_Now then I've also been asked about what is going on with Harry's core; about 70% of the boy's core is a Magical Core, with the remaining 30% becoming a developed Linker Core. HOWEVER, the cursed scar, the Horcux, has become like a parasite that is affecting Harry's core and stopping the two from working side by side, also when Harry tries to use more energy based on his Linker Core side, then the 30%, the parasite would send jolts directly to the boy's heart, forcing him to stop as the Horcux needs pure magical energy to feed off, since that what it was created from._

Well anyway, hopefully these re-write chapters are an improvement.

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_

_[Mage Mind Link]_

_{Device Talking}_

_**[Device Spell using]**_

* * *

_My eyes blinked open as I looking around; from the sight, it appeared to be the Hogwarts great hall but…it was in flames. Smoke was rising from the burning wood, the hourglasses where destroyed as rubies, emeralds, topazes, and sapphires were scattered across the floor. A golden orb was floating beside me, as I held a book in one hand, a silver and ruby encrusted musket in the other._

_{…fire and wind, box of flames, a guiding light…}_

_A raven flew before me; its feathers were basked in a sapphire glow, while its beak and claws were sharp silver. It was suddenly lit in flames. The symbol of Ravenclaw house? But what did that have to do with me?_

_{…history will be revealed…}_

_Standing before me was a familiar face, he wearing worn out clothing making him look scruffy, it was Remus Lupin…there was tears in his eyes…he mouths words to me. A silver blade is thrust into his chest…Lupin's blood runs on to the hand holding the one holding the blade…my own hand was the one holding the handle…_

_{…choices will be made…}_

_Looking to the side, I quickly side stepped quickly as what looked like a yellow blade crashed into the ground, holding a ruby engraved spear firm in my hand, I aim it at the owner of the yellow blade…before noticing the glow above myself, looking up, I watched helplessly as a pure pink light erupted from the sky, aimed directly at myself._

_{…you can't save everyone…}_

The eye of an emerald eye boy shot open. The beams of light shone through the window, signaling the next morning has begun. Pushing himself up, he looked around the room to see he was in his bedroom, placing his hand to his forehead as a bead of sweat ran down his face.

Looking to his bedside table, he saw the Tome of the Rising Sun lay upon it, along with Luca, who was sleeping on a doll like bed that Moony had made for him.

The boy rested his head in his hands, he was confused. This wasn't the first time he had dreams like these, but the problem was they were broken, put in a random order, but the main point that hurt his head, as he wrote this new entry down into his Diviation Dream Journal…what did it mean?

* * *

_**~September 1st, 1995~**_

_**12 Grimmauld Place**_

It seemed like no matter how early someone got up before the first day of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the curse of the Weasley family always stays in place as there was always a rush to get everyone ready. Well not entirely everyone, Harry, Sirius, and Remus were sat at the kitchen table enjoying their breakfast while the Weasley's were, like normal at the end of every summer, rushing around.

"_Where's my robes?"_

"_Where did we leave…"_

"…_our school books?"_

"_Where's my dairy?"_

…

…

…

"_Um Ron…its call a dream journal."_

"…_that's what I meant…"_

Pulling he pulled his trunk into the hallway, with Sirius and Remus following him, they see the four Weasley children, with Hermione, had just hauled their trunks at the bottom of the stairs. Molly was having a screaming contest with Mrs. Black.

"…GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! YOU FILFTH BLOOD-TRATIORS…" that's all she got to finish as Molly finally shut the curtains, she had just barely had a chance to catch her breath the door opened, to reveal Mad-Eye Moody along with another six members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Everyone ready!" shouted Moody gruffly as his magical eye spun around and he turned over to the Order of the Phoenix members. "You all have your orders; I'll go with the luggage. Potter, Granger, Weasley your will come with me."

Harry nodded his head and pulled his trunk with the owl cage on top, having sent Hegwid on ahead to the school, pushing pass the Weasleys, as he was followed closely by Hermione, Ron, and a familiar Black Dog, who was ignoring the screams from Molly.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

_**Kings Cross – 10:05am**_

Arriving at the King's Cross station wasn't unusually for a lot of people, but today however, being September 1st was an exception, as people were staring oddly at certain families that where carrying owls, cats, toads and all other kinds of stuff that you would never normally see a person have now a days, which particular stood out a lot.

Though these families tend to ignore them as they continued on their path to where they needed to go.

"Are you sure these instructions are right?" Nanoha asked the other two, as on a piece of parchment it said _'Platform Nine & Three Quarters is located between Barrier Nine and Barrier Ten'_, which also happened to be the barriers across from them.

"So do we go walk between the barriers?" Fate asked looking at the parchment.

"Probably…but that doesn't make any sense?" Yuuno replied before sighing "We should have asked Gil how to get on the platform before we left this morning…"

Behind them, Rio, Corona, Vivio, and Einhard were looking around the station, seeing as keeping their eye out for anything to help them, while waiting for the three older people to understand the instructions.

"Hey Vivio," Einhard spoke tugging her friend's sleeve "Look."

The girls looked to the side and watched as a pair of adults with two daughters, that had the same stuff they did, walked towards the barriers. All it took them was a blink and both the father with the youngest daughter had disappeared near the barrier.

Pulling the three out of their thoughts and pointing over, they watched more closely this time, the moment the mother and eldest daughter reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, the two had vanished.

"Einhart, can you…"

"Hai, Ma'am." The older girl replied as she pushed her cart so she was inline with the barrier, she hesitated a bit as she jogged forward that turned into a run. The rest of them watched as just like before, the moment the girl reached the dividing barrier between the two platforms, a large crowd of tourists came swarming in front of him and by the time the last backpack had cleared away, she had vanished.

_[Einhart!? Are you all right?]_ Vivo asked as she couldn't see her friend anywhere in sight.

_[Hai, I'm fine.]_ Was the reply _[Come, just walk between the two barriers and you end up at the Platform.]_ she told them as Nanoha nodded. Soon Fate passed through the barrier with Corona, followed by Yuuno with Rio, all that left was Vivio and Nanoha. Nanoha could see that her adoptive girl was slightly scared that she would hit the wall instead of going through it.

"You ready?" she asked as Vivio gave a weak smile and nodded "Here we go," she replied as they gave a bit of a run at the wall. The girl feared she was going to smash right into that barrier, causing her to lean forward on her cart as she broke into a heavy run, the barrier was coming nearer and nearer, she closed her eyes ready for the crash, It didn't come…she kept on running, and soon stopped as she opened her eyes opened and gasped.

A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express. They looked behind them and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

Even though arriving less then an hour before the train was to set from the station, the platform was still partly packed. They could see some eyes darting to them, as both Fate and Nanoha were wearing the respected TSAB uniform, while Yuuno was in his normal green suit.

"Come on, let's go and find a seat." Fate spoke softly as they nodded they heads and walked on towards the train, though certain eyes were following them.

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

_**Forty Minuets Later – 10:50am**_

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful apart from a small talk both Harry and Hermione had, causing him to think over a few things, followed by a mild argument between the three, which left his two friends thinking over things. Once inside the station they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through on to platform nine and three-quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families.

"Here Potter, Granger, Weasley," Moody replied handing Harry then Hermione and Ron their trunks "Also, let's see your Wand Holster." Harry nodded, not surprised knowing Moody's magical eye as he pulled his jacket sleeve back a bit showing his Dragon-Hide Wand Holster, his eye examined it "Very good, charmed so no one could summon it against you." He replied with a slight smirk as Harry replied with a shrug of his shoulders, to which Alastor laughed.

Moments later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, and the rest of the Order members arrived with the other kids, who all collected their belongings and made their way onto the train.

"Good-bye, Harry," said Remus Lupin, both werewolf and mentor to him. He gave Harry something akin to a fatherly hug, and Harry hugged back, wishing he didn't have to go back. He wasn't feeling any sort of understanding towards anyone at Hogwarts at this moment. "We'll see you during Christmas."

Next, the dog beside them stood up, its height on level with Harry's while on its hind legs, and puts both of its front paws on Harry's shoulders, the same way a human would. It barked once, and Harry cracked a smile at his godfather and his way of saying good-bye.

"Hope to see you soon, Snuffles," he said, patting his Animagus godfather's head. "Thanks again Remus, and bye." He turned around and boarded the train, as Remus and Sirius watched him go.

He waved goodbye to the man and dog soon left the station, the train would began to set off down the tracks in 5 minuets "Harry mate, we'll meet up with you after the Prefect Meeting," Ron asked as the teen nodded, allowing both Gryffindor prefects to walk on down the corridor, heading to the Prefect Carriage.

As he watched them go, Harry felt a odd pain in his heart…he hoped that small argument on the way here caused them to fully think about everything, they had been his best friends for almost four years now, and he didn't want to think he was going to lose his first official friends.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Both the Weasley Twins and Ginny had disappeared as the train began to go on down the tracks. Walking down the alleyway of the carriage, he wasn't an idiot as he noticed the eyes staring at him out of the compartment glass. _'Where's a place to sit?'_ he thought to himself as mostly all of the compartments were _'full'_ or people simply stated that they didn't want him in the same compartment as them. One such student even opened the compartment door and asked why he wasn't at his bed in St. Mungo's, that he should get off the train so he didn't hurt anyone, and even as far as calling him the next Dark Lord "Go screw yourself, McLaggen!" was what Harry had yelled in response, ending the confrontation by blasting McLaggen with a painful stinging hex and slamming the compartment door in his face.

"Oh…hello, Harry," said a nervous voice "Um…bad time?"

Harry turned his head to the right to see a very pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing a few feet away from him smiling at him: Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Oh…hi," he replied blankly.

"Um…" Cho started as she had seen what he just did "Well…just thought I'd say hello…bye then."

And with that she turned and walked back up the corridor, to her compartment. In truth Harry didn't know if he was disappointed or not, remembering back to his talk earlier with Hermione…

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

_**Earlier**_

_Moody was in front of the duo with the luggage, Sirius was chasing after some cats, enjoying this small amount of freedom that he had. Finally Harry, Ron, and Hermione were following behind as they were talking about stuff when a certain topic was hit._

"_What about Cho?" the boy asked, remembering the pretty Ravenclaw Seeker._

_"Harry, this thing you have for Cho well…you know I'm saying this as your friend, right?" she quickly added, not wanting him to unleash his famous temper that he's known for._

_"Yes, I do. At least I hope. So are you saying?" asked Harry._

_"When both me and Su Li talk about it," she started, mentioning their Arithmancy study partner, "Cho is very high maintenance and requires a lot of attention, someone who will put her own needs ahead of their own." She stated as she could see that Harry was thinking about what she was saying "Plus Su mentioned that Cho tends to be the type to go through boys about as fast as some girls go through shoes."_

_Harry couldn't help but look up at the sky as he took in every word that she was saying._

"_Plus with Cedric…you know," Hermione stated again, not making eye contact with him as she mentioned the Hufflepuff Champion "With the fact you ask and failed to take her to the Yule Ball, many believe you are her next target. Plus that fact she's more then likely going to be all emotional over Cedric's death, and then whoever she's with next will need to work overtime to comfort her."_

_The boy had heard his Aunt Petunia gossip about the type of girls at her weekly tea parties, and he could say that none of the names she called them were too flattering. Then the boy tried to go over what he really knew about Cho, he could not really recall anything personal that he knew about the Ravenclaw girl, other than she was the Seeker for the house team, a year above him, and that she went with Cedric, the Hogwarts Champion, to the Yule Ball._

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

Shaking his head out of the thoughts, he continued on down the alleyway. But he did tell himself one thing, if he was going to ask a girl out, he was going to get to know them first to see if they have any common ground instead of being opposites.

Harry sighed as he continued walking, the train was being to pick up some speed as he was nearing the end of the train were the Slytherins usually hang around, but it seemed luck was on his side for once as he heard someone call his name, looking up ahead he saw it was a girl with one red eye and one green eye.

"Hey…um…Vivio wasn't it?" Harry asked as the girl smiled and nodded her head.

"That's right, I'm Takamachi Vivio." She replied.

"The way you said your name…are you Japanese?" Harry asked as she nodded her head again, even though she wasn't technically, but she was brought up the Japanese way by her mother "Well it's a pleasure meeting you Vivio," he greeted as she laughed and noticed he trunk.

"Do you need somewhere to sit?" Vivio asked.

Harry nodded "Yeah, have you seen the Daily Prophet?" he asked as she gave a confused look "The wizarding newspaper," he continued as she suddenly nodded understanding "Well, most wizards have a tendency to believe everything wrote in it…"

Whatever Vivio caught from there, caused Harry to find himself being dragged down the alleyway, by the girl to find themselves outside one of the compartments "You can sit in here with us, if you want."

The boy gave a small smile, seeing as no one else was going to let him sit with them, and she didn't either: clearly believe what was written in the Prophet or had no idea about the wizarding world "Sure, if I'm not intruding," he told her, as she smiled and opened the compartment door, revealing her two friends from the shop, along with another teen "I'm sorry for intruding, but there is no where else to sit, _or people wouldn't allow me to sit…_" Harry stated, muttering the last part so they couldn't hear him, as he bowing his head.

"It's quite alright," Rio replied as Vivio moved and sat between the two girls that where her age. Storing his trunk in the luggage rack, he sat down and looked at them.

"So it was Corona," he started pointing at the girl with the candy hair ties in her hair, she nodded "Rio," he continued pointing to the girl with short spiky purple hair with a yellow ribbon on the top, she smirk and nodded, showing her fang tooth "And Vivio." He finished as the girl laughed and nodded her head.

Turning his attention to the final girl in the compartment, he saw that she was around his age or a year younger; her hair was in to long pig tails with a red ribbon on the left side. Plus it seemed that her eyes were like Vivio's as he noticed she also had heterochromia eyes, with her left eye being blue and her right being violet.

"Harry." He introduced holding his hand out to her, which she took slowly and shook.

"Einhart, pleasure to meet you." she replied, before turning her attention back to her Arithmancy book. Looking at the other three, Rio mouthed that Einhard was easily embarrassed.

The boy nodded understand "So you three are third years," he said as the trio nodded before he looked at Einhard "And your?" he asked as the girl looked at him again, before replying.

"Fifth year."

Harry nodded "I've not seen you at Hogwarts before, what houses are you lot in?" he asked, trying to look through his memories to see if he had seen them before.

"This is our first year," Rio replied, causing the boy to look at them confused, until Corona added on, to make it more understandable.

"We're transfer students." The boy nodded understanding now "So what electives do you have Harry?" Corona asked changing the subject.

Harry told them he which electives he was taking, and found out that, Vivio was taking Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Rio was taking Care of Magical Creatures and Diviation. Corona was taking Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. They joked that all they need was a fourth member to take Divination and Arithmancy and they would be set.

To the boy's surprised, he found out that Einhard was taking Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Diviation "…I decided to see what Diviation was like? And if it truly does predict the future, or at least help unclear memories of the past." She explained, thinking back on the memories of her ancestors.

"That probably wasn't the best idea," Harry replied scratching the back of his head as Einhard and Rio looked at him confused.

"Why not?" the purple haired girl asked.

"Six hundred and thirty seven times…" Harry muttered placing his index finger to his forehead with his eyes shut, as they looked confused "Six hundred and thirty seven times, Professor Trelawney, the Diviation Professor, has predicted my death, some kind and gentle, others being cruel and awful." He explained further "And if they had been true, then I should have been burred underground by now from being killed halfway through my third year, which was two years ago now."

"Really?" Einhard asked, her voice giving off some sounds of disbelief.

Harry couldn't help but nod and laugh as he told her about some of his past predictions that were made in the class, causing them to laugh at the one where he would be _killed upon gazing at a white bunny_. But as he though about them funnily enough, most of the made up predictions he made did happen. As last year he and Ron had _predicted_ the dangers that would be awaiting him in the Triwizard Tournament:

_First that he will be "in danger of burns" – The very first task was the overcoming a dragon and their steel melting flames, to steal the golden egg, which held the clue to the next task._

_Second he will "lose a treasured possession" – The second Task, as Ron, his best friend, was taken and Harry had to recover him from the Merpeople in the Black Lake._

_Thirdly he would get "stabbed in the back by someone you thought was a friend" – His D.A.D.A. professor that year, who was really Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise._

_Finally "come off worse in a fight" – His duel with Voldemort in that graveyard, in__Little Hangleton, at least he thinks that was the location,__where Cedric was killed and he was almost killed._

During his thinking, the compartment door opened again, as the blonde haired lady he recognized as Fate entered the compartment followed by a lady and a man that Harry didn't recognize "That was an interesting Prefect meeting, wasn't it Fate-Chan?" the brown haired lady asked her blond haired friend who nodded.

"Yes, it would have been far better if the ferret looking boy in green robes didn't argue," Fate replied "But then calling him a ferret, we would be insulting poor Yuuno." She continued with a light smirk as the man groaned.

"Will you people **please** let that joke die already? It was a long time ago." He pleaded as everyone, bar Harry, in the compartment moved around.

So it ended up with Harry, Einhard, Rio, and Corona sat on the left side, so Harry was still near the compartment door, while the blond haired man wearing glasses, Fate, Vivio, and the brown haired lady sat opposite them on the right side. Only then did the three notice Harry, as the brown haired one laughed sheepishly at how she didn't notice him, while the man scratched the back of his head.

Fate just smiled at him, as the man introduced himself in the Japanese way like Vivio, as Scrya Yuuno who would be the new History professor for the year. While the woman introduced herself, like Yuuno, as Takamachi Nanoha, Vivio's mother.

Hearing this, a though was caught in Harry's head as he suddenly asked "Vivio, if Professor Takamachi is your mother…" he started making sure he didn't mix his words up or say something offensive "…who is Professor Harlaown to you? As I remember you calling her…um…Fate-Mama back at Flourish and Blotts."

"Nyahaha," the laugh that came from Nanoha, like she was expecting the question he had asked "Its quiet simple actually," she replied "I'm Vivio's adoptive mother and Fate-Chan here is her Godmother, but all in all, were both mothers to Vivio." She explained "Yuuno-Kun is her godfather, so she would call him Yuuno-papa from time to time."

At hearing this the compartment fell quiet, Harry smiled and nodded his head understanding, to which the girl sighed in relief that he wasn't judging her for having two moms or disgusted by it, like many were.

"So what can you tell us about the Hogwarts Houses?" Fate asked.

Harry was about to reply when he stopped, he remembered his talk with Sirius during the time he was at the Black house "Well, I would more then likely speak bias in the Gryffindor house favor seeing as I am one." He replied.

"I kind of thought of that, but what I wanted to know about was what the houses are in general like?"

He nodded understanding and explained about the four houses, even though he tried, he could hide the slight hate of the Slytherin house that came out explaining they were bullies to those of lesser blood. When asked about that, he explained the whole thing with Blood Supremacy.

How the Pure Bloods see themselves high up above others for not having a single muggleborn married into the family, for following their traditions, and for refusing to merge muggle tech with the wizarding world. Half-Bloods, were seen as okay in the wizarding world seeing as they had at least one magical parent, but would never be on the same level as Pure Bloods. Muggleborn, were looked down upon by most Pure Bloods seeing as they have no magical parents at all and never would follow their traditions.

Over an hour had passed by, in which time the food trolley had already gone by, there was some amusement as Vivio had brought over twenty-four Chocolate Frogs for herself, you could see that both Rio and Corona where trying to hide the laughs at the look on Nanoha's face. The boy looked at Einhard, who explained that Nanoha was a very healthy eater while Vivio was the opposite.

Yunno was going over notes, while Fate was fast asleep as, unlike Nanoha and Yuuno, she had spent half of the previous night going through the memories of the old defense classes with help of the basin in Dumbledore's office, before reworking on her own criteria, before having to go to the Minister's office and get it approved, along side Yuuno and Nanoha's one. After a few_ persuasive minuets_ due to being insulted, the Minister _approved_ and _signed_ a contract that he wouldn't interfere with their classes, including the new elective class.

Getting over the unhealthy food that Vivio had brought, Nanoha looked around the compartment and smiled as Fate slept on with Yuuno still going through notes, stopping every now and again to try and sneak a chocolate frog from her daughter, but the girl was persistent to eat them all herself. Looking over at Rio and Corona, both girls were talking and laughing about things, Einhard was going through the Monsters dictionary, seeing as she brought the third, four, and fifth year versions of it. She then turned her attention to the last member in the compartment, who seemed to have a sketchpad out and drawing on it as well as making notes.

Harry Potter.

She remembered from the Crash Course that Headmaster Dumbledore gave them, when he approved of the transfer and elective. He explained the Wizarding Government and how they act, along with the stories from the boy. Dumbledore didn't explain a lot or how it ended that night or the fate of his parents, mainly due to the fact he wanted to respect the boy's privacy, which kind of confused her as the rest of the wizarding world already knew, but he did explain what the whole discrediting campaign was about.

Looking at the boy, she watched as he was looking at the paper he was drawing on, even though he seemed so excited about being at Hogwarts again, she noticed a few things off.

Firstly, how every now and again he would touch his left shoulder and wince slightly before gently rubbing it, she recognized it as a signed that he has been hit, and by the look at how gently he touched his shoulder, quiet a few times. Second, was how he acted around them, the fact he was slightly hesitant around herself, Yuuno, and Fate when either had talked to him about something, adding the fact of how he talked about the Potions Master, a sign that he might have had bad experience around adults in his past. Finally, the look in his eyes, even though to the naked eye when one looked at him he was happy and all, she saw past it, she saw the loneliness and sadness in them, those same eyes that…

Her attention turned to Fate, who shifted a little in her sit, but still slept on peacefully with a small smile on her face.

Those same eyes that she once carried…

Another half hour had passed by as Vivio had nodded off from eating all the chocolate frogs, Nanoha and Yuuno were now comparing some final notes, Rio and Corona were comparing their magic wands, and Einhard couldn't help but look at some of the pictures and notes Harry was drawing. She also couldn't help but note in her mind that these were perfect moves for a mage.

"Meteor Rainbow?" she read, as he had turned back to a picture that looked like multiple-meteors with a separate color tail on each, which together would make a rainbow, descending towards the ground at a fast pace like they would explode on impacted.

Harry looked at the girl, who flushed and quickly apologized for being nosy. The boy just laughed and waved her off "Its okay," he replied, this had became a hobby for the boy, since Luca told him that when he tome is fixed, hopefully soon, he would need to create some spells of his own to call them signature spells.

He turned a few pages this time Einhard saw that it was ruff drawing, barely sketches, but she could make out what seemed to be a musket with three triangles before it.

"Nova Final?" she asked.

She watched as he scratched the side of his cheek "It's kind of a finisher move, um…"

"A signature attack?"

"Yeah," he replied, pointing at the musket "Something like a nova would be impossible to control in power alone, because it would end up destroying anything. But here, the blast would…_'travel'_ through the three triangles: taming the power, controlling the power, and aiming the power of the nova, which would blast out the third one." He explained the best he could without slipping.

Einhard had to look at the boy, the way he explained that just now, it sounded like he was one of them…but that couldn't be true? Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed both Nanoha and Yuuno had listen to what Harry had just said, and by the look on Yuuno's face she saw that his idea _could_ work, the key word being could.

The boy, meanwhile, leaned back into his chair just as the compartment door opened. Harry looked around; he had expected this, but that did not make the sight of Draco Malfoy smirking at him from between his cronies Crabbe and Goyle any more enjoyable.

"What?" he asked calmly being in the presence of two teachers before Malfoy could open his mouth, like normal it seems that the blond ferret had wanted to start a fight with him without even looking around the room, causing him not to notice the two professors.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy, whose sleek blond hair and pointed chin were just like his father's. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments. Plus with Professor Snape on my side, you can expect a lot of detentions this year Potter and more then likely, I'll make sure you're going to fail your O.W.L's from it."

But what Malfoy wasn't expecting was Harry had ignored him entirely, not even sparing him a second glance as he turned to back to Einhard, continuing their talk as she was now looking at a drawing what looked like a solar eclipse, which blocked an attack. He had turned away for no more then two seconds, when Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him back. Luckily he didn't see the boy wince from the pain in his shoulder.

"Don't you dare ignore me, Potter!" Malfoy snarled, his grey eyes narrowing dangerously "I'm a Prefect now! You'd better learn some respect!" he demanded pulling his wand out.

"I'm not going to respect someone I'm not afraid of in the slightest, Malfoy," Harry replied calmly, pulling his arm from Malfoy's grip "I'm not doing anything worth getting detention for, meaning you can't do anything to me. Grow up already."

Malfoy growled more pointing his wand right at Harry's head "Detention to…"

"Excuse me," Looking up, Malfoy's eyes snapped open in shock at the sight of Nanoha looking right at him "What do you think you are doing?"

Malfoy gritted his teeth together "Nothing ma'am, just giving this trouble maker detention…"

"What for?" Nanoha asked kindly, easily hiding her true emotions.

The Slytherin Prefect was taken back a bit at the question as he was thinking fast "Well for…um…for…" sadly he couldn't think of anything, showing he wasn't at all Slytherin quality.

In his last five years Harry had listed the Slytherin qualities: Traditionalism, Resourcefulness, Cunning, Ambition, Leadership qualities, Self-Preservation, and Intelligence.

Now comparing them against Malfoy, the only ones that seemed that match him was Ambition, as he seems to only crave for power, and Traditionalism, which comes from his pure blood home life style. You could include Self-Preservation, but it's debatable, as he would simply give anyone up to protect himself, but if it was on his instinct alone then no.

So from what Harry believes, Malfoy only has a total of three Slytherin qualities out of seven, or two and a half out of seven qualities, due to debating on the Self-Preservation one.

Harry watched as Malfoy stood there and was unable to come up with an answer as Nanoha spoke up again "Being prefect doesn't mean you have power over people to boss them around, and if I see you abusing this power again, I will release you of your Prefect Badge, do you understand me?" The ferret boy weakly nodded "Good and be glad that school doesn't officially begin until the feast begins otherwise I would have taken points." She stated with a look in her eye that she meant it.

Malfoy gulped before fleeing from the room with his two goons following after him, once the compartment door was fully closed Harry looked at the older woman "Thank you," he said as she smiled at him.

"Its fine, if there is one thing I can't stand after my years of training cadets, is when someone thinks they are more higher then another by simply being given a little bit more authority." She explained, as Harry nodded, the train continuing on down the tracks.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Harry could smell the pine trees that lined the path down to the lake. He stepped down on to the platform and looked around, listening for the familiar call of 'firs' years over 'ere ... firs' years...'

But it did not come. Instead, a quite different voice, a brisk female one, was calling out, "First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!"

A lantern came swinging towards Harry and by its light he saw the prominent chin and severe haircut of Professor Grubbly-Plank, the witch who had taken over Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lessons for a while the previous year.

"Where's Hagrid?" he said to himself, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He had to try and stop himself, but gave out a small wince as he turned to see Fate standing their.

"You okay?" she asked as he Harry simply smiled and nodded his head "Well we'll see you at the feast," she continued as she led Vivio, Corona, and Rio over to where the first years were going with Nanoha, Yuuno, and Einhard following them.

"I guess they have to be sorted like the first years do," Harry muttered to himself as he moved off along the platform and out through the station. Jostled by the crowd, Harry squinted through the darkness until they reached the hundred or so horseless stagecoaches that always took the students above first year up to the castle.

Finding a free one, they climbed into it and was about to close the door, when a hand reached out and grabbed it, allowing both Ron and Hermione to enter the coach as they closed the door behind them, allowing the coach to set off. Though Harry could swear he heard the voice of Ginny shouting, for leaving her and her friends behind.

The road in silence a bit as they could feel the rattling and swaying of the carriages moved in convoy up the road "So where did you sit during the train ride?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence "Both me and Ron got a seat with Neville and Ginny, also her friend Luna Lovegood."

"Oh I spent it with some new students," he replied, as silence filled the carriage once again.

"Listen mate, we thought about what you told us." Ron started, breaking the silence once again "I guess it's true, I was acting like a jealous git last year when your name came out of the goblet."

"Plus I turned my back on you, when you needed help," Hermione spoke looking down at her feet "All because I couldn't handle the peer pressure." She muttered before looking up at the boy again "Can…we work this out?" she asked.

"Yeah, we don't want our friendship to end like this." Ron spoke also looking at his friend across from him "I already owe you a lot, like for convincing me to that Ancient Runes, its helped out a lot in my other subjects."

"Plus I owe you so much," Hermione added "If it wasn't for you, I would have been injured by a troll in our first year, and most likely still a friendless know-it-all, as no one would stand being around me."

Silence once again filled the carriage as Harry looked between the two of them "I don't think I we can go straight back to that level of friendship after what happened." He replied, as the two looked down cast "But, then I guess we need to start over, from the beginning." He stated holding his hand out to them, which both looked at him confused; he gave them a light smiled before greeting them by saying "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, fifth year Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled as she understood what he said and took his hand and shook it "Hermione Granger, also a fifth year Gryffindor."

"Ronald Weasley," the red head replied shaking Harry's hand "Like the both of you, a fifth year Gryffindor." before they all broke out in a genuine laughter, something the Golden Trio haven't done in a long while.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

"First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!" Professor Grubbly-Plank called out as the first years walked over to her, she also noticed four older students heading her way with two adults "Ahh you must be Professors Takamachi, Harlaown, and Scrya?" she asked.

"That would be correct," Fate replied.

The professor nodded her head and she looked though the list of names she was given, and sighed in relief that everyone was here "First years, please follow me, and mind your step!" she called out as they set off.

Slipping and stumbling, they followed the professor down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that you would have thought there must be thick trees there. Everyone was whispering to each other.

"Hold on, and you will get your first years will get your first sight of Hogwarts in a second," she called over her shoulder, "Its just around the bend here." She continued as they went around the bend, which cause a loud chorus of "Oooooh!"

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

"No more then four to a boat!" she called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore "Otherwise they will capsize." Before climbing into her boat, she turned her head towards Yunno, Nanoha. and Fate and asked if they would like to join them.

The trio shook there heads, Professor Grubbly-Plank nodded her head understanding as she looked away for a second, but as she looked back, she noticed the three professors where gone "Professor Takamachi?" she called out "Professor Harlaown!?" she called out again unable to see them "Professor Scrya!?"

Unknown to the first years, Vivio was looking up at the sky from her boat as she giggled, had anyone else bothered to look up to the sky, they would have seen a pink, yellow, and green like stars flying overhead in the direction of the castle.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes. Again, Harry noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as he passed; he gritted his teeth and tried to act as though he neither noticed nor cared.

The moment they reached Gryffindors, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, the Gryffindor house ghost, and his Quidditch teammates He had more important things to worry about, however: he was looking over the students' heads to the staff table that ran along the top wall of the Hall.

"He's not there." Ron and Hermione scanned the staff table too, though there was no real need; Hagrid's size made him instantly obvious in any lineup.

"He can't have left," said Ron, sounding slightly anxious.

"Of course he hasn't," said Harry firmly.

"You don't think he's… hurt, or anything, do you?" said Hermione uneasily.

"No," said Harry at once.

"But where is he, then?"

There was a pause, and then Harry said very quietly, so that only the duo could hear "Maybe he's not back yet. You know, from his mission, the thing he was doing over the summer for Dumbledore."

Looking along the staff table he took notice of who was sat there:

_**Headmaster:**__ Professor Dumbledore_

_**Deputy Head/Head of Gryffindor House:**__ Professor McGonagall_

_**Head of Slytherin House:**__ Professor Snape_

_**Head of Ravenclaw House:**__ Professor Flitwick_

_**Head of Hufflepuff House:**__ Professor Sprout_

_**Other Professors:**__ Professor Sinistra, Professor Vector, Professor Trelawney, Madam Hooch, Professor Burbage, and Professor Babbling_

Plus adding the new additions which seemed have caught everyone's attention, _Professor Nanoha Takamachi, Professor Fate Harlaown, and Professor Yuuno Scrya_, as the three somehow was able to arrive at the castle before them, and were happily talking to one another, ignoring the other professor's looks at them.

"Who's that?" Katie asked sharply, pointing towards the middle of the staff table.

Harry's eyes followed hers. They lit first upon Professor Dumbledore, sitting in his high-backed golden chair at the centre of the long staff table, wearing deep-purple robes scattered with silvery stars and a matching hat. Dumbledore's head was inclined towards the woman sitting next to him, who was talking into his ear. Harry was surprised that he didn't notice her, as she looked, in his thoughts, like somebody's maiden aunt: squat, with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. Then she turned her face slightly to take a sip from her goblet and he saw, with a shock of recognition, a pallid, toad-like face and a pair of prominent, pouch eyes.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" Alicia asked.

"She was at my hearing, she works for Fudge!"

"She works for Fudge!" Katie repeated, frowning "What on earth's she doing here, then?'"

"Dunno…"

Harry's attention had suddenly been caught by Professor Grubbly-Plank who had just appeared behind the staff table; she worked her way along to the very end and took the seat that ought to have been Hagrid's. That meant the first-years must have crossed the lake and reached the castle, and sure enough, a few seconds later, the doors from the Entrance Hall opened. A long line of scared-looking first-years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizards hat, heavily patched and darned with a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of talk in the Great Hall faded away. The first-years lined up in front of the staff table facing the rest of the students, and Professor McGonagall placed the stool carefully in front of them, and then stood back.

The first-years' faces glowed palely in the candlelight. A small boy right in the middle of the row looked as though he was trembling. Harry recalled, fleetingly, how terrified he had felt when he had stood there; waiting for the unknown test that would determine to which house he belonged.

The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

_In times of old, when I was new,  
And Hogwarts barely started,  
The founders of our noble school  
Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,  
They had the selfsame yearning  
To make the world's best magic school  
And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach"  
The four good friends decided.  
And never did they dream that they  
Might some day be divided._

_For were there such friends anywhere  
As Slytherin and Gryffindor?  
Unless it was the second pair  
Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw,_

_So how could it have gone so wrong?  
How could such friendships fail?  
Why, I was there, so I can tell  
The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestries purest."  
Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach those whose  
Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name."  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same."_

_These differences caused little strife  
When first they came to light.  
For each of the four founders had  
A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so,  
For instance, Slytherin  
Took only those of great ambition.  
Or great cunning just like him._

_And only those of sharpest mind  
Were taught by Ravenclaw  
While the bravest and the boldest  
Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest  
and taught them all she knew,  
Thus, the houses and their founders  
Maintained friendships firm and true._

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony  
for several happy years,  
but then discord crept among us  
feeding on our faults and fears.  
_

_The Houses that, like pillars four  
had once held up our school  
now turned upon each other and  
divided, sought to rule._

_And for a while it seemed the school  
must meet an early end.  
what with dueling and with fighting  
and the clash of friend on friend._

_And now the Sorting Hat is here  
and you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
because that is what I'm for._

_But this year I'll go further,  
listen closely to my song:  
though condemned I am to split you  
still I worry that it's wrong,_

_Though I must fulfill my duty  
and must quarter every year  
still I wonder whether sorting  
may not bring the end I fear._

_Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
the warning history shows,  
for our Hogwarts is in danger  
from external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her  
or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
let the Sorting now begin._

The Hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in Harry's memory, with muttering and whispers. All across the Great Hall students were exchanging remarks with their neighbors, and Harry, clapping along with everyone else, knew exactly what they were talking about.

"Branched out a bit this year, hasn't it?" said Ron, his eyebrows raised.

"Too right it has," said Harry.

The Sorting Hat usually confined itself to describing the different qualities looked for by each of the four Hogwarts houses and its own role in sorting them. Harry could not remember it ever trying to give the school advice before.

"I wonder if it's ever given warnings before?" said Hermione, sounding slightly anxious.

"Yes, indeed," said Nearly Headless Nick knowledgeably, leaning towards her "The Hat feels itself honor-bound to give the school due warning whenever it feels–"

He watched as Professor McGonagall, who was waiting to read out the list of first-years' names, was giving the whispering students the sort of look that scorches. Harry saw Nearly Headless Nick placed a see-through finger to his lips and sat primly upright again as the muttering came to an abrupt end. With a last frowning look that swept the lour house tables, Professor McGonagall lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment and called out the first name.

"Abercrombie, Euan." The terrified-looking boy Harry had noticed earlier stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head; it was only prevented from falling right down to his shoulders by his very prominent ears. The Hat considered for a moment, the rip near the brim opened again and shouted: "Gryffindor!"

Harry clapped loudly with the rest of Gryffindor house as Euan Abercrombie staggered to their table and sat down, looking as though he would like very much to sink through the floor and never be looked at again. Slowly, the long line of first-years thinned. In the pauses between the names and the Sorting Hat's decisions, Harry could hear Ron's stomach rumbling loudly from where he sat. Finally, 'Zeller, Rose' was sorted into Hufflepuff, and Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet.

"Now before we being the feast I like to say for the first time in over 50 years Hogwarts will be sorting four new transfer students from the St. Hilde Academy of Magic, three that will be joining our Third Years, and the final one will be joining our Fifth Years." he informed with a small sense of pride in his voice.

This caused more whispers as the students were wondering where the St. Hilde Academy of Magic was? As the Pure Bloods have never heard of the school before, epically one that included a church and magic together, it was never heard of to them. The wooden doors opened and the four students that a certain student had shared an compartment with walked into the Great Hall, the chatter increased in the hall as Professor McGonagall, who was now holding only a piece of parchment in her hand, called out:

"Third Years first! Takamachi, Vivio." The hyperactive girl nodded as she walked forward and sat on the stool, before the hat placed on her head.

The whispers seemed to increase yet again at the sight of Vivio's red eye, and they didn't seem to be good whispers, after all, upon being brought up in the wizarding world, you grow to believe that if you have red eyes, you will be evil because of it, hearing this had caused Fate's eyes to look slightly worried.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat called out, the table of Lion's fell silent, luckily Harry, with help from his two friends and the Gryffindor Quidditch team began to clap, which soon followed by the rest of the table, as Vivio smiled and sat near where Harry was, seeing as he was the only one she knew at the table…those around her were slightly scared of her red eye.

"Timil, Corona." The shy grey/blonde haired girl walked up to the stool and took a seat, as the hat was lowered onto her head. She remained like this for six whole minuets making her a hat stand before "RAVENCLAW!"

The house of Ravens clapped as the girl smiled and walked over to the table and took a seat where there was an open spot Ravenclaws, then finally the final Third Year "Wesley, Rio"

_'Wait did she say Weasley?'_

_'She looks nothing like a Weasley'_

_'Maybe a Weasley from a different country'_ as the whispers were going on and on, until…

_"Her last name is Wesley, not Weasley!"_ the sorting hat had called out, as it had lowered onto Rio's head _"Does she look like she has red hair and freckles?"_ this caused the whole hall to silence and no more then a second later "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table of the Badgers began to clap, as Rio smiled and sat with the some in her year "Finally, Fifth Year. Stratos, Einhard." McGonagall read from the parchment, as girl look down in embarrassment at all the attention she was getting as walked towards the stool and took a seat. The hat was lowered onto her head, were it remained for a few to nearly five minuets until "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table of Lions cheered for the second time as Einhard walked over and joined the table, surprisingly, taking a seat in between both Vivio and Harry, sighing in relief that she knew two people at the table. Professor McGonagall picked up the Hat and stool and marched them away as feet.

"To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice as he rose to his feet, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands…welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate, for food had appeared out of nowhere, so that the five long tables were groaning under joints and pies and dishes of vegetables, bread and sauces and flagons of pumpkin juice.

Like every year, Gryffindor table was the loudest, followed by Hufflepuff. You could still hear some of the Ravenclaw house members talking, with Slytherin house like normal whispering between each other, there talk this time happens to do with the transfer students.

At the Gryffindor Table, "Excellent," said Ron, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them on to his plate, watched wistfully by Nearly Headless Nick.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the Hat giving warnings?"

"Oh, yes," said Nick, who seemed glad of a reason to turn away from Ron, who was now eating roast potatoes with almost indecent enthusiasm "Yes, I have heard the Hat give several warnings before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, its advice is the same: stand together, be strong from within."

From here, Harry toned out of their conversation and looked at Einhard and Vivio, who were silently whispering to one another. "You two okay?" he asked as they both turned their attention and looked at him.

Vivio smiled and nodded "Yep, though…" cutting herself off as she looked around again "Why is everyone looking at me oddly and whispering about my red eye?" she asked confused on the whole thing.

"Seeing as it's the weekend tomorrow, I'll explain everything then." He replied as the girl accepted his answer, they then continued to chat about the littlest of things, as the boy failed to notice the looks both Hermione and Ron were giving him as he talked to the two girls, when suddenly something clicked in the bushy haired girl's mind, he had mentioned to them he sat with some new students on the train.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore. "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." Harry and the Weasley twins exchanged smirks.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door."

"We have had a few changes in staffing this year. Firstly we are sad to announce that our History of Magic Professor, as finally moved onto the next great adventure," at this the whole hall cheered, mainly from the older students "We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce," though Harry could see Dumbledore was in fact happy to "First, Professor Yuuno Scrya, our new World History teacher," the hall clapped politely as Yuuno waved his hand, though many were whispering as they noticed the change of name from History of Magic to World History.

"Secondly, Professor Fate T. Harlaown, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." The hall began clapping again, though the students could easily see both Snape and Umbridge glaring evilly at her. Fate waved her hand slightly, but as students got a clear view of her, it cut the cheer short by the shock and whispers of the sight of Fate's red eyes, causing the woman to back down in her chair a bit more, Nanoha sighed and patted Fate's hand.

Clearing his throat, everyone's attention turned back to the Headmaster "Madam Umbridge, Hogwarts first ever High Inquisitor." No one clapped as Dumbledore continued, "Finally the new elective…"

"Hem, hem,"

Dumbledore stopped and looked at Umbridge who had risen from her seat, as the Headmaster looked taken aback for a moment. Other members of staff were not as adept at hiding their surprise. Professor Sprout's eyebrows had disappeared into her flyaway hair and Professor McGonagall's mouth was as thin as Harry had ever seen it. No new teacher had ever interrupted Dumbledore before, many of the students were smirking; this woman obviously did not know how things were done at Hogwarts.

"Professor Umbridge? Would you like to say something?"

"Why, yes…"

"Excuse me, but no, she would not," said a new voice, as everyone turned their attention go the brown haired women, which had yet to be introduced to the entire school "Inquisitor Umbridge, I mean you no offence, but you are traditional, are you not?" she asked.

"Of course," she replied, not liking the fact she's the one being cut off.

"Well, from the traditions I've been taught growing up, its is far more polite and _traditional_ to let the head of the place, which in this case is Headmaster Dumbledore, to finish his speech before you begin your own. So I would appreciate it if you would allow him to do so."

"…fine," growled out that annoying voice of Umbridge.

Dumbledore smiled and bowed his head to Nanoha "Now, as I was saying, about the new elective, that fifth years and up who our taking Arithmancy." There we some complaints about that in the hall, as all fifth years and up received the message, but those who didn't take the class couldn't do anything about it "Forgiveness, but as I've been told that unless you have taken the chosen elective you wouldn't be able to full understand the concept of this new magic."

"What magic would this be?" Umbridge asked out loud, as most students were looking at the Headmaster. Who in returned, turned his head towards the Head Table.

"Allow me to introduce Professor Takamachi, head of this new elective." He announced and nodded his head, as Nanoha rose from her seat and looked at the student body, as she made her way around to the front of the table.

"I'm not going to bore you with a speech, which will be saved for tomorrow at the trails, as fifth, six, and seventh years will be together in one class." She explained, as the students watch her pull out a red gem. Glancing at Dumbledore, with a slight nod of the head, the Headmaster flicked his wand and multiple white birds filled the hall, flying in all directions "I thought I'll give you a demonstration instead."

This did gain some interested whispers, and many eyes were widen as they watched the tiny red gem in her hand, trance form into a white-and-pink staff capped by a red jewel suspended within a partial gold ring with two exhaust valves, plus some of the muggle-born or muggle-raised noticed that just below the gold ring was something that resembling a rifle magazine.

They were all silent as a pink spell circle appears around her feet, behind her, multiple glowing pink orbs were appearing, Nanoha smiled as she pointed her staff forward and only said one word "Shoot!"

Just like that, each of the orb fires from were it was floating. They weren't straight forward attacks ever, as they turned and covered to hit their targets, but no mistake was made, those orbs hit each and every one of their targets. Silence filled the hall, which was soon followed by claps and whispers of amazement.

"I know many of you have questions, but I will answer them tomorrow morning after breakfast." She explained looking around the hall, quieting the noise as Raising Heart reverts back to her gem form "But, please remember only fifth years and up, who are taking Arithmancy can take this class." She stated as students were complaining about that part "Plus to inform you, I will have a list of names so students can't just mistakenly be sitting there." She finished as there was some still mumbling as she returned to her seat.

Clearing his throat, the Headmaster got their attention again "Quidditch tryouts will be held on the second week of the term, all entrusted please talk to your team captain, with this said, I bid you all a goodnight, and enjoy your two day weekend before Monday when school starts." There was a great clattering and banging all around them, everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall, students were holding in their laughter at Umbridge's face, the Headmaster set the students to bed before she could even do the entire speed of Pure Blood tradition she had prepared.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

"Congratulations! I'm the fifth year Prefect Padma, and this is Anthony, the other fifth year prefect." Padma introduced within the Ravenclaw Common Room as the first years were seated on the armchairs and sofa in front of the fireplace, while older students were sitting around the tables and talking to one another "We are delighted to welcome you to RAVENCLAW HOUSE. Our emblem is the eagle, which soars where others cannot climb; our house colors are blue and bronze. If you look out the arched windows, you can look down at the school grounds: the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Quidditch pitch and the Herbology gardens. No other house in the school has such stunning views."

Anthony then walked forward "Without wishing to boast, this is the house where the cleverest witches and wizards live. Our founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, prized learning above all else, and so do we." He stated as a fact, which most of the older students listening in, agreed on "Unlike the other houses, who all have concealed entrances to their common rooms, we don't need one. As we showed you the enchanted bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle back out there. This simple barrier has kept out everyone but Ravenclaws for nearly a thousand years."

"Another cool thing about Ravenclaw is that our people are the most individual – some might even call them eccentrics." Padma explained "But geniuses are often out of step with ordinary folk, and unlike some other houses we could mention, we think you've got the right to wear what you like, believe what you want, and say what you feel. We aren't put off by people who march to a different tune; on the contrary, we value them!"

The two prefects looked at each other, as they nodded to each other before continuing onto the next part.

"As for our relationship with the other three houses: well, you've probably heard about the Slytherins. They're not all bad, but you'd do well to be on your guard until you know them well. They've got a long house tradition of doing whatever it takes to win."

"In our own opinion as a house, I'd say Gryffindors tend to be show-offs. They're also much less tolerant than we are of people who are different; in fact, they've been known to make jokes about Ravenclaws who have developed an interest in the most littlest of things. Those lions haven't got our intellectual curiosity."

"As for the Hufflepuffs, well, nobody could say they're not nice people. In fact, they're some of the nicest people in the school. Let's just say you needn't worry too much about them when it comes to competition at exam time."

"I think that's nearly everything." Padma stated looking around the room, when a sudden thought clicked into her head "Oh yes, our house ghost is the Grey Lady. The rest of the school thinks she never speaks, but she'll talk to Ravenclaws. She's particularly useful if you're lost, or you've mislaid something."

"I'm sure you'll have a good night. But please don't leave the common room tomorrow morning, as our Head of house, Professor Filius Flitwick, will be here to speak with you." Anthony stated, before sending them off to there dorm rooms, boys on the left and girls on the right.

Corona looked around the room, feeling slightly out of place. She wished Vivio was sorted into Ravenclaw with her, she knew how much the girl liked studying history. Walking over to one of the tables, she found a book resting upon it. _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts._

Curiously, she picked the book up and looked at its context. Among the list of names was Morgan le Fay, Herpo the Foul, Salazar Slytherin, Gellert Gindelward. Though the one that caught her attention the most was the one that said He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

Turning to the page, she saw that it said his name in small font, Lord Voldemort, however, right next to it said, never say this name out loud or in public, due to fear of Taboo. Making a note in her head, she read what seems to be a list of deeds he did, during the start of the First Wizarding War. But what she failed to notice while she was reading, was eyes from certain Ravenclaws, mainly Pure Blood, who were watching her. They wanted answers to do with the school she came from, as they never once heard of a church combined with magic. But before they could move, she seemed to have found something, causing her to close the book and head on up the stairs to her dorm.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Rio entered the common room, following the first years led by the fifth year prefects, Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott. Looking around it was, in a word, cozy.

The burrow-like room was two stories tall and the furniture was made from old round casks and upholstered in plush bright yellow and black. Deep couches and chairs were situated around a simple oak mantled fireplace stained a deep brown, almost black, same as the furniture. It was lit and giving a pleasant glow. The dark wood flooring had large, elaborate throw rugs the colors of a bumblebee.

There were no windows this far down, but it had the effect of making the place seem even more comfortable and inviting. Brown earthen walls lit by torches and lined with canary yellow tapestries with crest of a black and yellow field showing the fierce Hufflepuff badger decorated the walls. There where perfectly round barrel top tunnels leading off to either side.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff common room or as we like to call it, The Cellar," Hannah announced.

They got the first-years to wait in the common room, apparently waiting for Professor Sprout. She gestured for everyone to sit, either in the armchairs or on the couches or floor around her, and waited until they'd all done so before beginning to speak.

"Well, hello Hufflepuff!" she said excitedly. "I just wanted to give you the basics tonight, because I know that you're all probably very tired.

"Boys' and girls' dormitories are separated, the girls are down on the left and boys are down on the right, but please do not try entering the opposite gender's dormitories! As we is the only house that has a protective spell to stop Boys entering the girl dormitories and Girls entering the boy dormitories. Unless you have permission from the opposite gender and they hold your hand up to the dorm." There were giggles, and Sprout tried and failed to look stern until they tapered off.

"You'll be receiving your timetables tomorrow at breakfast, but please remember that classes don't start until Monday. If you get lost, which I'm sure many of you will, don't hesitate to ask a prefect or a portrait they're quite used to giving directions, and the majority quite enjoy interacting with students.

"Beyond that, I've only two things to say: as your head of house, I hope that you will feel free to come to me with any problems you should encounter, be it homesickness or bullying or a lost familiar. I am here not only to keep you in line, but to keep you happy and productive! Now, my final message for the evening." The older students sat back as though they knew what was coming, although they paid just as much attention to their head of house as the first-years did.

"Hufflepuff is often marginalized as a house, but we have an advantage few realize exists. It is true that Hufflepuff 'took the rest,' as the Sorting Hat says, but that does not mean that Hufflepuff consists of mediocre witches and wizards, instead, it means that here in this house, we combine the traits of all the other three."

"Helga Hufflepuff took the hard-working, who can relate to Ravenclaw studious nature, and she took the loyal, who can relate to Gryffindor chivalry, and dear Helga Hufflepuff took the patient and intelligent that can match Ravenclaw, and those who can relate to the cunning of Slytherin. Our house's founder strove for unity, and I wish you all to remember that, and to do the same. Strive every day to embody the qualities of all the houses of Hogwarts, and it will make the best witch or wizard out of you that you can possibly be. Strive every day to be a credit to Helga Hufflepuff house." The first-years clapped and were sent onto bed, Rio smiled as she stretched her arms.

"Potter should have gone to Azkaban."

Looking to the side slightly, she sees a group of older years sitting by the heaters.

"But instead, he gets a slap on the wrist for murdering Cedric, and another for the trail of underage magic." The boy continues to state, as Rio listens in slightly.

Another in the group seems to sigh, it was a females voice "Come off it, you know that there is no proof Potter killed him, so no one can blame him." Her voice spoke in anger "If Cedric's father only allowed them to do an autopsy on Cedric's body, they might have had evidence to prove he did it."

"But not only dose he appear with Cedric's dead body before us, he then claims it was a dead man, a man that he killed at one year of age, killed him."

Before another word could be said between them, a new voice entered their conversation "That! Is! Enough!" Looking to the side, they see their Head of House standing their looking at them.

"But professor…"

"No," she replied, looking up at the portraits of Hufflepuffs that brought pride to them, hung on the wall. Near the end, was a sleeping portrait of Cedric Diggory. "We will remember Cedric for being the Hogwarts Champion, but we will not question further."

There were shouts of complaints from the older students, who were yelling that it was Potter's fault that Cedric was dead, though they was no evidence that Harry had delivered the killing blow. Though others were shouting that they should force the truth serum down his throat and force him to tell the truth.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" The entire common room fell silent as all eyes returned to their Head of House, "You will do nothing, this is the last I would like to hear of this talk, do you understand me?" she asked.

The students in the room nodded their heads, some don't want to but did. As Professor Sprout walked to the entrance, the voice of Smith called out "Do you believe Potter was the one who killed Cedric?"

Surprisingly, their head was hesitant to reply. She didn't look back as she spoke gently "I don't know…" before fully leaving the Cellar.

Rio looked around the room in silence, most students were murmuring to themselves that they would get Potter to admit the truth. While others, started talking about different things, following their head of house orders.

"This is just weird," she muttered, sitting back on the sofa when a familiar voice entered her head _[Hey Rio]_

_[Hey Corona, what's Ravenclaw like?]_ Rio thought as she closed her eyes.

_[Good, bright blue and lots of books.]_

_[Egghead]_

_[Very funny]_ Corona's voice spoke _[But anyway, how's Hufflepuff?]_

Rio smiled lightly _[Warm and welcoming, in a bumble bee color]_ she replied before looking around, she caught some eyes looking at her, causing her to look away _[Though it feels like some people want to question me. Also they all seem to be on a war path against the boy who sat in the compartment with us on the train.]_

_[Harry?]_ Corona asked.

_[Yeah, they seem to blame him for the murder of a student, a fellow contestant from the sounds of it, during that tournament that Nanoha mentioned took place last year.]_ Rio replied, rising from her seat and heading towards the female dorms, still feeling those eyes on her back.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Harry took the two around the normal way, promising to show them shortcuts at a later on date, to which they smile and thanked him, as they soon reached the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room and come to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady before he realized that he did not know the new password.

"Er…" he said glumly, staring up at the Fat Lady, who smoothed the folds of her pink satin dress and looked sternly back at him, looking at the Einhard, who shrugging her shoulders, and the Vivio, who scratched her head not knowing what to do.

"No password, no entrance," she said loftily.

"Harry, I know it!" Someone panted up behind him and he turned to see Neville jogging towards them "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once…" He waved the stunted little cactus in his arms "Mimbuius mimbletonia!"

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open towards them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which Harry and Neville now climbed, and helped Einhard and Vivio though.

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cozy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands by it.

But that's when Harry noticed that every eye was on them. More specifically, every eye was on him, who was staring ahead not meeting any eyes. The laughter and chatter in the room had been loud, but the second they had entered, the noise had silenced instantly. Every student in Gryffindor house was staring at Harry as though he were in another house altogether and intruding on theirs.

"C'mon, I'll show you where your dorms are," Harry muttered, leading the two across the room and toward the staircase. As he moved to walk upstairs, however, a voice pierced through the silence, echoing in Harry's ears:

"So how does it feel to know you're nothing but a fame-hungry, attention-seeking liar, Harry Potter?"

He knew the voice only too well. Sure enough, when he turned around, and standing their visibly shaking with fury was Seamus Finnigan, who began walked forward holding a copy of the Daily Prophet. Everyone surrounding them seemed to be holding their breath.

Taking a deep breath he simply asked, "So which part don't you agree with, Seamus? The part where Dumbledore and I said that Voldemort's," the room took another collective breath and flinched "back in a body, or the part where I said it right after the damn tournament?"

"Both!" snarled Seamus, spitting at Harry's feet "You're just an attention-seeking punk, and everyone knows it!" He took a step forward, fingering his wand "You aren't even all that talented, Potter! You only won that tournament 'cause Diggory happened to let you grab the cup at the same time as him, yet surprisingly he turns up dead when you both came out!"

"What are you talking about Seamus!?"

"Don't play stupid with me Potter," he spat at Harry's face "You both grab the cup, disappear for 30 minuets to nearly an hour, and when you both reappear, Cedric's dead on the ground, and you shout out that a dead man killed him!"

The breathing in the room had quiet right down "So you think I kill Cedric?" Harry asked in a harsh voice, as the room gasped as a whole at the sight of Harry's normally emerald green eyes turned a dark shade of green.

"I wouldn't rule it out!" shouted Seamus furiously. What happened next, no one knew how. In a blink of an eye Harry had disappeared "Where…" Seamus instantly shut up, as he felt the tip of a wooden wand digging into his spine, though his robes.

The was complete mutters as in a split second Harry had disappeared from sight to only reappeared behind Seamus "What was that Seamus?" he asked, as the Irishmen's had muttered something under his breath, Seamus' face turned red from being shown up.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED THAT NIGHT, NOT CEDRIC YOU FREAK!" he screamed turning to face Potter, only for his own eyes to widen in shock.

"…" His emerald eyes no longer showed happiness, but anger and hated at that word "Stupefy." One red spark later the Irishmen collapsed to the ground.

The whole room was silent, watching what Harry was going to do next as he was staring at Seamus unconscious body, they watched as the boy slowly lifted his wand, there were collective gasps of shock as the tip of the wand clutched in Harry's hand began to gave off an emerald green glow, the same color of a certain killing curse "Harry…" slowly looking up, the boy noticed that Einhard had softly placed her hand on his, Harry didn't know why, but he slowly lower his wand hand.

They all watched as Harry backed away and slowly walked up the staircase, soon enough both Vivio and Einhard following him, before the chatter and whispers broke out.

At the top of the landing and out of the sight of everyone in the common room, which seemed to go back to normal now that all tension was gone, Harry turned to face the girls as he pointed them towards the girl's dormitories on the left.

"Goodnight," he softly told her to which they replied calling up after him, as he headed up the stairs till he reached the fourth year dorm for the boys, pushing the door opened, he smiled as he was the only one in there and by the looks the first one to enter the dorm.

He began to set everything up around his bed, being posters of his favored Quidditch teams, a few pictures on the bedside table, along with a miniature-sized version of the Hungarian Horntail he had pulled out of the bag last year, representing the actual dragon he had faced off against during the Triwizard Tournament.

"You can come on out now," he replied, placing the tome onto the bedside table. The opal on the center of said tome glowed bright as Luca emerged from it.

The fairy looked around the room confused _{This isn't the Hogwarts Express?}_ she stated before looking back at her master.

"Sorry about that, but I ended up sitting in a compartment full of people," he explained "Then sat in the carriage with both Ron and Hermione on the way up to the castle."

There was a few minuets of silence, the boy threw some defensive spells on his curtains to make sure he doesn't attack get attacked during his sleep, with that done, he changed into his pajamas.

_{Are you going to tell them about me?}_ she asked, but the boy shook his head.

"No, we've just worked things out on the way up…" he replied looking out the window, up at the star night sky "But I'm not ready to reveal you to them yet."

Luca nodded her head understanding _{Very well, goodnight master.}_ she gentle spoke as the boy climbed into his bed, after locking the tome back in his trunk, closing the curtains behind him.

"Goodnight Luca," he replied drifting off to sleep, wondering what else will happen this year for him.

* * *

Ending the chapter here.

For those wondering about what electives the trio have taken.

**Harry:** Arithmancy, Diviation, and Care of Magical Creatures

**Hermione:** Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures

**Ron:** Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures

For those wondering, the reason I kept both Vivio's friends, Corona and Rio, in the story is because they can help give an inside view of what takes place in both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff house.

Also, I know that most of you are going to comment on my spelling and grammar. Just to let you know, I'm not a novel writer, don't expect me to be writing with perfectly. I'm just doing this for the fun of writing story ideas down for people to read, that's all.

BUT, I am in need of a Beta-Reader, who has knowledge on both HP and Lyrical Nanoha style stories.

Please review.


	3. Trials before School

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter. Nor I do not own anything to do with Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha/Mahou Shojou Lyrical Nanoha.

**Small Notice:** This isn't for everyone, but I need to let off some steam from PM's received for this story.

THIS IS AN AU STORY! AU = Alternate Universe, for those who are wondering or new to . Which mean it DOESN'T FOLLOW the CANNON STORY. So stop pestering me that Hermione didn't turn her back on Harry in the forth book. This is an AU story, and if you check the first chapter, it said only the FIRST TWO books are cannon, from the third book and on its AU due to Harry finding Luca and the tome. Plus this is my AU story, so she DID…knock off the annoying PM's.

Also, I know the Magical Core was something that was created here on fandom, but news flash, MOST Harry Potter stories here on fanfiction, have at least once mentioned something to do with a magical core. Also, it's my story, which means if I make it that those in the wizarding world are scared of those with red eyes, because they believe there evil. Then I'm going to make it like that. It's my story, I'm writing it how I wanting it to go!

Sorry about that, but its just getting annoying with the PM's and guest reviews, which have been deleted. Okay, now I've got that off my chest, this is to answer some other questions.

**First:** _Pairings_

This story ISN'T going to a slash or a harem. Sorry but I don't like slash type stories, and as for harem type stories, I do like them but if it isn't done right, then it can easy destroy the story and ruin the plot.

For now, I'm going to leave it as no pairing. As I said, I'm not a big fan of HarryxGinny so it's a no to this pairing, and Harry is seeing Hermione as a sister in this story, not a love interest. As the story progresses, I may pair him with someone he gets along well with, I don't know yet.

**Second:**_ Over-Powered_

Okay, I get the fact I gave him the tome and Luca before everyone else would make him overpowered. BUT NO, it doesn't due to the fact the horcux or _the parasite_ is messing around with his core, stopping his linker core from expanding to a certain point. If he tries to goes further, the parasite will stop him but hutting him. _[Again, this was explained at the start before the previous chapter]_

So the only thing he technically has over them at the moment is a bit of magical energy but mainly knowledge.

**Finally:** _Bashing_

Okay, as I've mentioned up above, yes in the _books_ Hermione didn't turn her back on him, but in _my AU_, she did. But saying that, its just going to be a slow progress of them fixing their friendship. The only two characters I am going to bash in this story are Snape and Malfoy, I've already explain my reasons why before I deleted the previous one.

Also, I hope you like the word length I make for these chapters.

_**Reviews:**_ Hey a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed my story, I really do thank you for it!

Also you will notice in this chapter that it's mainly on Harry and the trails. Starting next chapter with the introduction of the classes back in session, I'll start rotated between characters, so they all get an even appearance.

Key:

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_

_[Mage Mind Link]_

_{Device Talking}_

_**[Device Spell using]**_

* * *

_{The trail of four is coming…}_

_My eyes blinked open as I looking before me; gripped in my right hand was a plain looking musket. Before me is a lady with blonde hair and in a green medieval dress, she holds her hand out as the two rings on her figures glow before shooting in my direction…_

_{…the Knight of the Lake will test your knowledge…}_

_The force of the attack blew myself a few feet away from my opponent. Looking at him, you would believe that he was a normal human, expect for his key features being blue wolf ears and tail. The rain pours down on us, and I feel myself weak on breath. My opponent seem to pick up on how I'm feeling as his fists glow white and charges at me. Standing straight, my own fists glow red as I charge forward at him. Our attacks collide…_

_{…the power within you shall be tested by the Beast of the Shield…}_

_I dive to the side dodging another incoming attack, which explodes once it hits the ground, and quickly catch my breath as I grasp the ruby engraved spear firm in my hand tighter. I spin it around and slice through the incoming attack. Looking up, a girl was floating there wearing a red gothic like dress holding a steel hammer in one hand, while in the other were four steel golf balls in between each of her fingers._

_{…the test of endurance will be unleashed upon you by the Knight of the Steel Hammer…}_

_Looking to the side, a lady with strawberry pink hair, which was tied back into a ponytail, was standing there. Held in her hands was a sword just like his, facing one another, holding the silver sword tight my grasp, we both take a stance. The moment the sun shines from behind the cloud, both our swords lit in flames as we charge towards one another._

_{…the Knight of the Sword shall test your honor in a true fight of the knight's code…}_

Slowly the boy's eyelids opened from his small slumber, allowing his emerald eyes to gaze out over the beauty of the lake as the morning sun rose over the trees of the Forbidden Forest. One, Harry James Potter, was lying at the root of a tree that was near the edge of the lake.

Like every morning, since the start of his fourth year, he would awake around six o'clock in the morning, as that was the time the curfew was lifted and students were allowed to leave their common rooms, Harry had changed into his tracksuit and took to running around the lake.

Right now, his jog was just slightly over half way finished, on the opposite side of the lake and was resting beside a tree. He must have dozed off _{Master, are you alright?}_ Luca asked, as she sat on his shoulder in her fairy form.

Harry didn't reply straight away as he reached into the bag that he brought along with him, which contained his sketchbook, pencils, the tome, dream journal, pen, two bottles of water, one of which was half empty, and a thick book, which Sirius had left in his trunk as a surprise, about the Potter's Family History, explaining the alliances and debts. Pulling the journal and pen out, he opened it and dated today's date along with what he saw.

Luca read of her masters shoulder, a look of concern was on her face _{There occurring faster, aren't they?}_ she asked, as last year till now they would have happened at least once a month, twice in the same month was rare…but the last one was just the pervious day…

"Do you think this has something to do with the new teachers?" he asked his partner, the fairy seemed to nod her head in agreement "Should we go to the trails, there holding today for the new elective?"

_{I think we should.}_ Luca replied, looking out over the sparkling water of the lake _{After all, Dumbledore said it would be beneficial for both of us.}_ she stated, remembering the note the received with their book lists.

Placing his book back in his bag, Luca stood opposite him after changing herself into her bigger form. She grasps two sticks and tosses them into the air. Harry laughs and flicks his wand, changing them into wooden kendo like swords.

"Sword training?" he asked. Ever since his fourth year when he would run around the lake, Luca would usually stop him halfway around so they could do some small fitness exercise, which came under the lines of weight lifting, balancing, the main two being sword training or some spar practice with Luca, in her human size form. She clearly stated _{You are not going to become as lazy as the wizards and witches in this world, under my watchful eye!}_

Lining up with one another, once the sunlight shined on them, they began to fight against one another as the wooden swords clashed against one another. If one was hit, they would stop and start again.

Luca had the upper advantage as her program had multiple different sword techniques, for either attacking or defending. Harry on the other hand, was still learning but had the basics in the blocking and deflecting. Once they got into the spirit of sword fighting, their pace would slowly pick up. But it seems this morning had another plan for Harry, as the moment he close his eyes as he dodged another attack, it happened…

_Slowly blinking my eyes, I'm breathing heavily…I hear screaming…I'm in a dark chamber but I can clearly see something that looks like an archway…I'm leaning against the remains of a shattered bolder…I try to move, but I find myself unable to move my foot…I look to see my left leg caught underneath the rubble that has come from the shattered bolder…I feel blood running down the left side of my face…_

_Looking around I see students…I believe Hogwarts students being held by a Death Eater each with a wand pointed to their neck. Looking before me is…is him? Voldemort…but…why is he blurred? Has his appearance changed? It is him…isn't it?_

_He's saying something to me…what is he saying? I look to the side and see my silver sword along with the rising sun tome only a few feet away. I reach my arm, my fingertips barely touching the handle of my sword…_

_He now stood before me, laughing in triumph and pointing he's pointing something right at me…I can't see what…the end begins to glow darkish green…the same color as the killing curse…_

_{MASTER!}_

Harry's eyelids blinked open as a wooden sword smacked right down on the top of his head; bring him back to the land of reality as he was now lying on the ground. Luca was knelt at his side.

_{Master, are you alright?}_ she asked him, as she gentle placed her hand against his cheek.

Harry nodded his head, but Luca knew better, it had happened once to him before, the crossover of reality with the future.

She remembered the when it happened. It was a few days after they had saved Sirius from the Dementors kiss; he was making his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Hermione and Ron when it first happened, he saw himself walking towards Professor Dumbledore, who was standing by a goblet, people around him were glaring and muttering about him being a cheater, then a sudden flash as he saw a brief image of a golden egg, someone tied to a post underwater, and a maze. While in reality, his body had collapsed to the ground causing his two friends went into panic, dragging him to the Hospital Wing, where he wouldn't wake up two hours later.

To say it was a shock, as the scene he saw took place on the following Halloween, where he had been announce as the fourth unregistered champion, with the three tasks that following after it.

Before Harry had a chance to reply and tell her what he saw, the sound of approaching footsteps caught there attention, causing Luca to quickly disappear back into her tome, followed by Harry closing his bag up. The one who was making the noise appeared near by where he was.

To say, Harry was slightly surprised seeing Vivio in a pink tracksuit jogging before coming to a stop to catch her breath, though the bigger surprise would be the white bunny teddy floating behind her, holding a water bottle.

"Thanks Chris," she muttered taking the water bottle off the bunny and drinking it.

"How far did you run?"

Being caught off guard by the sudden voice, the girl slightly choked on her drink. She felt someone pat her back as she coughed the water up, her water bottle now on the floor and emptying its contents onto natures soil, turning she blinked in surprise to see Harry standing there.

"Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." He replied with a chuckle, only to be swiped across the back of his head by the floating bunny, causing the girl to giggle.

"It's alright," she replied grabbing Chris and holding it in her hand "What are you doing out here this early?"

"I could ask you the same." He replied, walking back towards the tree he was sitting at.

Vivio followed behind him slightly and watched as he picked up a bag "I wanted to see how big the lake was, it's bigger then I expected." She replied as she catches a bottle of water he passed over in her free hand "Thanks."

"You're welcome," The boy nodded his head "Besides I know how big the lake it, I started running around the lake in the mornings since the start of school last year." He replied, placing his bag on his back before looking at the girl "So what is that thing?" he asked pointing at the white floating teddy bunny.

"This is Chris," Vivio replied as the scene became amusing, Chris was wiggling its tiny arms and legs like it was trying to break from his master's hand, so he could swat the boy across the head again, for calling it a thing.

"Nice to meet you Chris," Harry greeted, as a hoot was heard from above, a few seconds later, a snow white owl landed on the boy's shoulder "This is my owl, Hedwig." He introduced, as the girl looked at her in wow, which caused Hedwig to puff out her chest in pride.

The owl seemed to notice before glaring at the white teddy rabbit, like it was prey. Panicking, Chris freed itself from Vivio's hand, before hiding itself inside the girl's tracksuit jacket. Lightly laughing, Harry petted his owl and fed her an owl treat from his bag, before sending her back to the Owlrey.

The duo began to continue their jog to finish off the rest of the lake, as they ran they both began discussing little things. Like the classes and places within the castle, though when Harry asked Vivio about the school she transferred from, the girl shook her head and told him that unless she had permission to tell him, she wasn't allowed to say a word.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Entering his dorm room for the fifth years, he looked around the room to see both Neville and Ron were still fast asleep, Seamus and Dean on the other hand were already up and in the common room, having notice them in the corner when he and Vivio entered and deicide not wanting to go though all of the hassle that had happened last night, he placed his bag in his trunk before showering off and changing.

As he walked back down the steps to the common room, he cast a quick time spell to see it was already 7:30am. So breakfast would have started by now, plus if he headed down now there wouldn't be that many awake, avoiding him from the stares and whispering.

Upon reaching the bottom of the steps, he sees Seamus quickly escaping through the portrait hole; Dean looked back and mutters an apology, which Harry nods understanding before watching his roommate leave after his friend.

Taking a seat in the armchair, he closes his eyes to clear his mind. When he reopens them, he finds himself back in his mindscape, the mindscape itself is a representation of the Gryffindor Common Room, in truth this entire room was nothing more then a decoy, full with fake or painful memories of the tortures that the Dursley's had dealt onto him. However, if one was to walk on up the stairs to where his dorm room was and touch his bed, then they would find his real memories and the access to his mind. Also if one was to touch the tome on the bedside table, they would find the link between him and his tome. But to even enter his common room mindscape, one would first have to break through his mental shields, which on checking it were still holding strong.

However, its taking a bit of energy just to get his mind to hold this mindscape, which is why he's still studying though the Occlumency books he brought.

Feeling something touch his shoulder, he left his mindscape and opened his eyes, which returned him to reality, to see both Vivio and Einhard standing there "Yes?" he asked looking at them.

"We were heading on to breakfast but…um…" Einhard started scratching the back of her neck "We kind of…don't know the way, and you're the only one awake at the moment."

Looking around the common room, he saw that they were telling the truth. Harry agreed to lead them on down, quickly grabbing his bag from earlier, though he placed his cloak and map it this time; he walked back down the stairs and lead them onto the Great Hall.

Though as they reached the entrance hall, they saw the caretaker hanging a sign on the wall:

**Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three**

_The position of High Inquisitor, was created by the Minister of Magic himself, the position is to ensure that the curriculum and organization of the school is in line with Ministry standards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_The High Inquisitor will have the power to make curriculum and staff adjustments and recommend new educational decrees to the Minister's office. The Ministry will expand such powers as necessary._

_For this reason, the Minister of Magic as appointed Dolores Jane Umbridge as the High Inquisitor._

Harry looked at it for a couple of second, so his mind could full register the words that were on it.

"What does being High Inquisitor mean?" Vivio asked as the trio, continued their walk towards the Great Hall.

Einhard was the one to reply as she was thinking out loud "Well from what I can see reading between the lines, it sounds like she is going to start inspecting teachers and their classes." was her answer, before asking "Why do that though?"

Hearing this, Harry flinched slightly as he realized something. He was slightly glad Hagrid wasn't back yet, as for one, he doesn't feel that inspection would have gone well, due to the dangerous animals. Hagrid is already completely loyal to Dumbledore, so that would be strike two against him. Then add the fact that he is a half-giant…strike three, your out.

Seeing as it was the weekend and still early, the Great Hall was empty upon their arrival, there were the handful of Ravenclaws, which he noticed Vivio waved over to Corona who was sat at her house table, a few older Hufflepuffs, which seemed to be glaring at the Boy-Who-Lived as he passed them, and a couple of Slytherins, who like normal just whispered between each other.

At the Head Table, the only professors sat there was the Headmaster, who seemed to be having a discussion with Professor Scrya, Professors Takamachi and Harlaown were talking between one another, and Professor McGonagall was eating her breakfast, listening to Albus and Yuuno, adding her own comment every now and again.

Taking a seat at the Gryffindor Table, which seemed to be empty at the moment, apart from his two dorm mates, who moved on down the table as the three sat down. No more then a second later, food appeared on the plates before them.

Though the two girls seemed to be interested when Harry pressed his hand against the plate, causing a jug of milk and some healthier food to appear besides his plate "How did…"

"All I have to do is push some magic onto the plate, so they know where I'm sitting." He explains, placing some of the fruit on his plate.

Vivio asked pointing to the pumpkin juice that everyone else was drinking "But why would you need…"

"Since third year," he replied pour some of the milk into his goblet "I found the kitchens, thanks to the Weasley twins, and asked the house elves if they could serve something other then pumpkin juice and food options, seeing as it was to sweat and something strong for me."

Einhard picked up her goblet which had some pumpkin juice in it and took a sip of it, the girl coughed lightly "I see what you mean by it being sweat." She stated, the boy chuckled and pushed the milk jug towards them.

"Help yourselves." He replied, before eating some of the fruit as the hall began to fill up.

Once it was nearly full, the boy had to give a slight chuckle at the shocked faces the girls were giving at the sight of about a hundred owls suddenly streaming into the Great Hall, circling the tables until they saw their owners, and dropping letters and packages onto their laps.

Though one owl did standout a bit more then others, for those that recognized it as the Gringotts owl, watched as it flew to the Head Table, dropping a letter off before the Headmaster before flying, surprisingly, towards Harry, as it fluttered down between the marmalade and the sugar bowl and dropped a fancy looking letter onto Harry's, now empty, plate.

Picking the latter up, he broke the seal on the back and pulled the parchment out and read its contents:

_Lord Potter,_

_Due to certain circumstances, you have been set to become legally emancipated within the eyes of the Wizarding World, as such, you will be able to lay claim to your family rings, and the unsealing of the Potter's Will._

_You might be confused to how you have become emancipated, listed below are two major reasons to why you have been:_

_1) __**Participating in the Triwizard Tournament**__ – The new rules stated you had to have been of age to take part, i.e. wizarding maturity to be recognized as an adult is 17 years of age. Due to being entered and forced to participate in all three tasks has confirmed you as adult in the eyes of the wizarding world._

_2) __**Your Trial in front of the entire Wizengamot**__ – Only Adults are trialed in front of the entire wizarding court, and seeing as it was approved by the Minister of Magic himself, it also proves that you have been seen as an adult in their eyes._

_On 31st October 1995, is when it has been set for you to come to Gringotts and sign the emancipation papers, as such you shall gain control of you family rings and become Head of your family house, plus the Will Reading of James and Lillian Potter has been set for the same day._

_Please reply back to confirm, so we may send a representative through to do an inheritance test to see what other claims you may have._

_May your vaults fill with gold and you enemies tremble at your feet,_

_Lord Ragnok_

_Account Manager to Potter, Black, and Peverell_

The boy was quiet in shock at what he was reading. So many thoughts were running through his mind, but the main one was the fact this could be his ticket to never having to return to the Dursley's.

Folding the letter and slipping it into his pocket, the hall fell silent, looking Harry saw it was because of the Headmaster rising to his feet "I have just been informed of a slight change of plans, all fifth year and up who are taking Arithmancy, are to make their way to the old staffroom on the third floor for those wishing to take the new elective." He announced before making his leave from the Great Hall, giving Harry a slight nod.

The whispering picked up, as Professor Takamachi rose to her feet and looked around the hall "Now some information for the trails which those wishing to try for this elective shall face." She stated "Firstly, I will have a list of names of those taking Arithmancy, which I will be ticking off as your enter one by one." She explained "The first part of the two trails being a theory Arithmancy test to see where you stand." She continued to explain "The second part is a physical test, which will remain a mystery for now. Please note to be accepted, you must have scored high on both trails." Looking around the hall one more time she smiled "All those interested must be waiting outside the old staffroom on the third floor by 10:15 as the test will be at 10:30."

The whispering increased as the professor took her seat, the Head of Houses informed students that there timetables will be handed out tomorrow, due to they need to know who is in this new elective.

Professor McGonagall soon stopped besides them "The Headmaster wanted me to give you this Mr. Potter," she spoke handing him a note before fully heading off. The boy opened the note and looked at what was written.

_My Office, after breakfast_

_~ Dumbledore_

_P.S. I'm glad that they haven't removed me from the chocolate frogs._

Understanding what the note said, he slipped it into his robes, as breakfast began to die down, students began to leave the Great Hall, the whispering about Harry and the prophet were getting worse by the sounds of it "How can so many judge you simple on what the paper says?" Einhard asked as the three walked out of the Great Hall.

"I really don't know," Harry simply replied, as one minuet you could be their hero, then a next you're the most hated person around. Harry told them, he would catch up with them later and asked Hermione, who they ran into on the way out of the Great Hall, if she could saw Vivio and Einhard, along with their other two friends around the castle.

Hermione nodded saying she would, while he headed on to Professor Dumbledore's office.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Standing in front of the gargoyle with the password in hand, _Chocolate Frogs_, it was proved correct as the stone gargoyle moved, allowing access to lead straight up to the headmasters office. Knocking twice on the door, and waited until you heard the "Come in," leading to enter into the office.

"Ah Harry my boy, Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you professor," Harry replied as he took a seat opposite the headmaster.

Plopping one of the Lemon Drops into his own mouth, he faced the boy again "Now then, we just need to wait until the goblin representative arrives." He informed the boy, having already contacted Gringotts.

It didn't take long as the flames in his office, burned green, allowing the goblin representative, who to the surprise of Harry was Griphook, through as he carried a box that he placed on the table.

"Lord Dumbledore, Lord Potter." He greeted, bowing his head slightly to both of them, before turning back to the box that contained some blank parchment in it. "Now then, for the inheritance test, all you need do is place five drops of your own blood onto this parchment and it will do the rest." He explained getting right to the point, as Goblins don't like to waist time, time is money for them and Harry understood this.

Five drops of Harry's blood landed on the paper, they watched as it began to spread and turn into writing.

_**Name:**__Harry James Potter_

_**Age:**__15_

_**Born:**__July 31 1980_

_**Birth Parents:**_

_Lord James Charles Potter __**[Deceased]**_

_27/03/1960 = 31/08/1981_

_Lady Lillian Marian Potter nee Evans __**[Deceased]**_

_30/01/1960 = 31/08/1981_

_**Living Family Relations: **__Evans Family_

_Petunia Dursley nee Evans __**[Aunt]**_

_24/07/1959 = ?_

_Vernon Dursley __**[Uncle]**_

_15/06/1955 = ?_

_Dudley Dursley __**[Cousin]**_

_23/06/1980 = ?_

_**Living Family Relations: **__Testarossa Family_

Current Location is UNKNOWN

_Lillian's grandfather had two children, a boy and girl. The boy continued the Evans line, the girl marriage a man in the Testarossa family, before disappearing completely off the map._

_**Godparents:**_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black__**[Escapee]**_

_**Magical Guardian:**_

_Lord Sirius Orion Black__**[Escapee – Deemed Unable]**_

_Lord Albus Dumbledore__**[Self-Appointed]**_

_**Blood Status:**__Half-Blood_

_**Magical Abilities:**_

_Parslemagic__= 100% – Can talk to Snakes, Lizards, Dragons, or any other kind of reptile-like creature_

_Animagus__= 0% – NOTE – Need to use Animagus potion to discover animal form, and then work from their to unlock you true animal form_

_Occlumens__= 77% – Need to increase strength to mindscape_

Reading over his magical abilities, had left the boy partly surprised, plus partly relieved to see that he wasn't like some god with thousands of magical abilities that were blocked by some mad man.

But what made Harry go nub at the arm was that fact he had living relatives over then the Dursley's, but what now? They disappeared all those years ago, how would one be able to find them?

However, unnoticed by both Harry and Griphook, Dumbledore saw the surname of who was Harry's only other living relative, that fact that he had other relative bar the Dursley's was surprising, he was shocked at how close the person was and she didn't even realize it. He began to think of something…

Griphook pulled out the second parchment "Here we are, on here are the houses you have claims on once emancipated." Looking at the second parchment, as the blood drops of the boy formed into words.

**Heir Status:**

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter_

_**Status/Connection:**__ By Blood / Father's side_

_**Others to Claim this House:**__ None_

_**Marriage Contracts:**_

Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones – [Contact can be void and terminated at a fee of 900,000 Galleons for Bride Price]

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell_

_**Status/Connection:**__ By Blood / Passing into the Gryffindor and Slytherin Lines / Father's side_

_**Other to Claim this House:**__ None_

_**Marriage Contracts:**_

Most Noble and Ancient House of Black – [Contact void and terminated by current Lord Black]

_Heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black_

_**Status/Connection:**__ By Blood /Grandmother on Father's side/ Approve by current Lord Black_

_**Others to Claim this House:**__ Draco Malfoy / Noble House of Malfoy / Mother's side_

_**Marriage Contracts:**_

Most Noble and Ancient House of Peverell – [Contract void and terminated by current Lord Black]

Noble House of Greengrass – [Contact can be void and terminated at a fee of 1,000,000 Galleon]

_Heir to the Noble Hogwarts House of Gryffindor_

_**Status/Connection:**__ By Blood / Passing into the Potter Line / Father's side_

_**Others to Claim this House:**__ Male Weasley heir / Noble House of Weasley / Father's side_

_**Marriage Contracts:**__ None_

_Heir to the Noble Hogwarts House of Slytherin_

_**Status/Connection:**__ By Conquest_

_**Others to Claim this House:**__ Lord Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle – Lost right to claim_

_**Marriage Contracts:**__ None_

_Heir to the Noble Hogwarts House of Ravenclaw_

_**Status/Connection:**__ By Blood / Passing into Evans-Testarossa Lines / Mother's side_

_**Others to Claim this House:**__ Female Testarossa heir / Most Noble and Ancient House of Testarossa / Mother's side – Vault frozen due to heir having disappeared_

_**Marriage Contracts:**__ None_

Harry was to say in a state of shock, after all, he just found out that after a whole year of arguing in his second year, he indeed was the Heir of Slytherin house. Plus looking at the fact he was the heir of three of the four Hogwarts houses…he just doesn't know what to think.

"Lord Potter," the goblin spoke formally again as the boy looked at him "Due to your emancipation, you can claim the Potter Family Ring and becoming the Head of your Family House, once the reading of your parents will is done." Griphook explained "However, due to new Wizarding Laws you will be unable to gain the Peverell, Black, or the heir of Hogwarts Rings until your seventeenth birthday."

"May I ask why?"

The goblin nodded his head and explained "The power of all the rings right now will be to much for you. But once your reach your maturity, your magical core will increase in size and you will be able to handle the knowledge and power stronger."

"What about the Marriage Contracts?"

"That's a simple one," Griphook replied "The contract with Bones was formed by your and their Grandfathers, it was meant for your father and one of the two Bones daughters, however, the contract wasn't activated as your father married your mother. As you are to become head to your house and you wish to remove the contract, simply put a cross though it in ink, that will inform us and we'll pay back the bridal price as stated that was used to make the contract." He stated before adding "The Greengrass one, can only be canceled by the current Lord Black."

Harry nodded his head, upstanding what was being said.

"Also as wrote in the letter, on 31st October is when the will reading will be held. Being a student you will most likely need a teacher to escort you to and from, mainly due to everything that is taking place." Griphook informed.

Dumbledore nodded his head as an idea appeared "Of course, I shall have one of the professors ready to bring him at around 6pm."

Griphook nodded "Now if you will both excuse me, I must send word to others whose names has been placed in the will." He stated handing Harry a list of names, seeing as he has a right to know, before disappearing though the green flames of the fire place.

Looking at the list, the names for the will listed was: Harrison Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Amelia Bones, and Arthur Weasley. He was shocked to see Snape and Petunia's name on the list, but noticed that Petuna's name had a black line though it, while Snape's had a thick red line through it. Upon asking Dumbledore what that meant, the headmaster replied.

"In a will reading within the magical world, if a name has been crossed off with a black line, it means the will had been changed before hand by the person who the will belongs to. But if it's a red line, then that person had broken a magical promise they had made and as such have lost what they were going to claim."

The boy wondered what it was that was promised, he might have to look though the journals again. Harry continued to ask the headmaster some more questions, which lead to a small discussion.

By the end of it, Dumbledore promised Harry that if he can give him to till Christmas time, as he still need to fully figure out some facts, he would tell him everything he knew about Voldemort. Believing he was now ready to hear them. Plus oddly, Dumbledore had Harry promise that he would help out the transfer students, not truly knowing why, but the boy agreed.

"Know then my boy, you better head on to the first trial." Dumbledore told Harry as the boy nodded, rising from his chair, placing the paperwork within his bag and heading out of the headmaster office, in the direction of the third floor.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Making his way to the third floor, were he came across those from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin in their fifth year and up, waiting to be let into the old staffroom. The boy sighed as he noticed most of the other students from the other houses glancing at him and whispering about what they read in the Daily Prophet, only the Slytherins whispers were louder so Harry could clearly hear them, the loudest being Malfoy, who was looking for a reason to put scarhead in detention.

"Wow, so this is what the rumor mill is like?" turning to the side and looking down he saw Einhard standing besides him in her Gryffindor robes.

"Yeah pretty much like a game of Chinese's whispers, what should be secret in Hogwarts, will pass in the rumor mill and change in so many ways in less then ten minuets flat." Harry explained "Where's Hermione?"

"She said something about a poster put up by someone called the Weasley Twins." Was all Einhard was able to reply, as the door to the old staffroom opened and Nanoha stepped out, surprisingly not in the wizarding robes she was wearing down in the Great Hall that morning, but as only Einhard knew was her T.S.A.B uniform.

She held a file in her hand as she smiled at all of them "Welcome everyone, I'm glad to see a good turnout," she spoke, opening the file to show a list of names "Okay I'm going to let you in by houses. Once inside, please take a seat at a desk and put you bags under your desk, then wait until everyone is in."

Opening her file, she started calling names from Ravenclaw house, once they were done she called names from Hufflepuff house. Soon Gryffindor names was being called, upon hearing his name, if a name was called and no one walked forward, Nanoha had just put a line through it before carrying on. If a name wasn't on the list she would send them away, even if they were arguing and complaining she would send them away with points off and detention. Harry walked forwarded and got his name ticked off by Nanoha as he entered the room.

There he noticed the room was set up like their exams, where the desks were arrange in rows for each house. Up front was both Fate and Yuuno as they were shuffling though some papers in their hand. Taking a seat, few rows from the front, he placed his back underneath it before looking at the desk, he noticed that there was already ink and the non-cheating quill on the desk.

Soon all houses were seated, when some commotion was heard outside "I'm sorry, but I all ready told you, the Ministry has no control over this elective, so you are not allowed in." Nanoha voice stated as most turned back to see her standing in the doorway, blocking Umbridge from entering the room.

"Now you see here, the Ministry is-" that was about as far as she got, as Nanoha held her hand up to stop her talking.

"I know the ministry is going to be observing professors, but as it stands, this elective is the only one that doesn't fall under Ministry jurisdictions." She replied.

But Umbridge wasn't going to have it, she was the High Inquisitor chosen by the Minister of Magic himself. She wasn't going to let this nobody, and most-likely from the way she was dressed, mudblood stop her "Now see here…" she stated as she started to rant about how the ministry is always right and that secrets shouldn't be kept.

The White Devil just sigh annoyed, this was wasting time and she had a test to start. So she did the only sensible idea in her mind…she had walked though the door, before shutting said door on Umbridge's face and locked it.

Walking to the front, you could hear the pink cardigan lady on the other side banging on the door, demanding that she open it…it lasted for five minuets before she seemed to have stormed off in the huff, most likely to the Headmasters office to complain.

Nanoha stood in front of everyone and smiled "Morning everyone, and welcome to the official trails for this year only elective." She welcomed as she looked around the room, to see about eighty students "But the end of today's two trails, only 36 of you will be officially entered into my class, twelve from each year group that is made up of three from each house."

Once she saw that the students were mostly awake, she nodded her head and continued.

"Good! Now the first part as I said this morning is a test or in other words an exam to see how far you are in Arithmancy." She told them "Don't worry; fifth years have a test at their own level, and the same for both sixth and seventh."

She nodded her head over to Fate and Yuuno, who began to hand the papers out. Yuuno gave the seventh years, Fate gave the sixth years, and Nanoha gave the fifth year's exam papers out.

"Okay, when I say, you all have an hour and a half to complete this written exam." She explained to them "If you finish early and you sure you are finished, then we will collect your paper and you may leave and prepare yourself for the second part that is a psychical. You will all me at two this afternoon out on the Quidditch Pitch for that."

Without further ado, the exam was underway.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

On the school grounds, Ron, as the Gryffindor Prefect, and Ginny, were showing the first years of Gryffindor around the school. Hermione made a deal with Ron, if he showed the first years around she would lay off on nagging him about their homework…as long as he didn't cross too far over the line.

The lions, along with a trio of third years, Corona and Rio who Vivio had dragged along, looked and watched as they were showed to their classes, as well as the moving staircase, and how to get to certain areas faster than others.

"…and here is our final stop." Ron spoke as they reached the meadow outside the courtyard.

"Down there is Hagrid's hut, which you lot don't really need to worry about unless you take Care of Magical Creatures in your third year." Ginny explained to them.

"Finally, over there," Ron continued as he pointed towards the lake "Is the Black Lake, where most students usually hang out on hot summer days, when they need a place to think, or when they want to see the giant squid."

The two siblings looked between each other and nodded their heads "Yep, I guess that about finishes our small tour of the school, so hopefully you don't run late now to classes."

"Is there really a giant squid in the lake?" Rio asked, which caused interested between the first years as the looked over at the lake.

"Of course there is, just follow us." Ginny stated like they were going to present a show.

Leading them to the lakes edge, Ginny took the chocolate bar that Ron was holding, knowing that he was about to eat "HEY!"

"Watch closely you lot," she told them as the bar was thrown, they watched as it flew through the air, before a tentacle shot out of the lake water and grabbed it, before pulling it back in.

"WOW!" came from the first years, and both Vivio and Rio looked in amazement, while Corona chuckled. With the show over, the students began to go their own directions or to retrace steps.

The trio were about to make their way back up, when they were stopped by Ginny "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you three, where is this St. Hilde Academy of Magic?" this also caught Ron's interest.

They looked between each other before it was Corona who spoke up "I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to talk about it, at least, not without permission."

"From those new professors correct?" he asked as they nodded.

"Well that's too bad, because you newbie's are going to tell us."

They were still standing by the lake without any other students near by; they turned to see Pansy along with Malfoy's two goons, in other words, the pug with the apes.

"What do you three want?" Ginny asked stepping forward.

A smirk grew on the pugs face "Nothing with you blood-traitor, but them on the other hand…" signaling to the three transfer students "…just wanted to have a little talk with the newbie students." She replied pushing past the girl and pulling her wand out.

This should be interesting…

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

"Time!"

Students sigh in relief as they put their quills down, there was still a good three quarters of the class left in the room. The test has come to an end, as the three professors made their way around the room to collect the papers in.

Once all papers were collect, they were allowed to leave and head on down to lunch, they now had two hours before the physical exam. In small groups, students left the room. Picking up his bag, Harry headed out of the room talking with both Dean, who was fine talking to Harry, and Fay Dunbar, also in their year and a reserve Beater on the Gryffindor Team. They had just made it outside the door and into the hallway when someone's shoulder bumped into his.

"Watch it!" came the sharp reply of Susan Bones, a fifth year Hufflepuff, her eyes narrowed looking at him, as did Ernie and Zacharias. Like most Hufflepuffs, they were still cold towards the boy, since they blame him for the death of one of their own…even though there wasn't any proof that points him to the murder.

"If it isn't Potter," Zacharias spat, with a sneer on his face that would have made Snape proud "It's been an entire summer, so where's You-Know-Who, or is he even back?" said the blond in a rather aggressive voice.

"Dumbledore told everyone…" Fay began trying to stick up for her fellow housemate, only to be cut off.

"You mean, Dumbledore told everyone, what he told him," Susan snapped, pointing at Harry.

Which was followed by Zacharias adding "I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes him say You-Know-Who's back."

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry repeated as the students who where standing near by watched, listening for an answer. Harry looked Zacharias straight in the face "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, if you didn't believe him, you won't believe me. I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

However, Zacharias replied dismissively, still trying to get answers "All Dumbledore told us last year was that Cedric got killed by You-Know-Who, before you grab the cup that brought you and his dead body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, I think we'd all have a right to know…"

"A right?" Harry stated as his temper was starting to flare, many knew when that happens it would be better to distance themselves from him "You have no rights to demand what you ask. If all you want to hear is exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murder someone I can't help you," he snapped, ignoring people shivering at hearing the Dark Lords name.

"You're nothing but a liar Potter!" Susan shouted at him "Just admit it, you killed Cedric that night. There is no other proof that says otherwise." She continued pulling her wand out, along with Smith.

The small whispers fell silent as all where watching what the boy was going to do. Though many blinked in confusion, the boy just shook his head at them with an un-amused face, everyone thought he was about to blow his temper, but was surprise as it looked like someone had told him to talk a deep breath, which he did before saying calmly "Ernie, you're the prefect here, are you going to do anything?"

The boy who had puffed his chest out for the last 24 hours, showing off his prefect badge took a step back "I-I…" He said slightly hesitant, he knew if he sided with his friends, he would be breaking the rules, which Prefects are suppose to stop something like this. But if he sided with Harry, then he would be seen as an outcast by the other Puffs.

"I see…" the boy replied in a calm voice, which agitated both Smith and Bones as they continued to point their wands at him. When he said nothing more, it cause the two to become even more agitated.

Though some grew confused looks, they watched as the boy closed his eyes, like he was thinking of something. Next second, his eyes snap open as he turns to look down the corridor behind him and spoke clearly.

"Wouldn't you agree _Professor_ Snape?" he asked the air. Before anyone could say anything, the boy had wiped his wand out in a blind of an eye and waved it _**"Homenun Revelio."**_

Everyone watched shocked a blue body lights up in the hallway, which was followed by the Disillusionment Charm falling and revealing their Potions Professor along with Malfoy, a few feet behind. To both of them were looking at him in shock that he saw them.

But shock changed to sneer on Professor Snape's face "HOW DARE YOU RAISE A WAND ON A PROFESSOR!" he snarled at the boy who didn't flinch. The potions master tried to send a probe into the boy's mind, only to once again hit against a steel barrier, seconds before the boy broke the contact by looking away. This cause the professor to snarl more as he's unable to see the boy's thoughts to use against him, like he had done in his first three years "100 Points off Gryffindor House and detention today at two."

"I don't believe so professor."

The new voice causes many to jump in surprise. They watched, the new blonde haired professor with red eye, emerge from the doorway she was standing and out into the corridor, standing a bit between the student and professor.

"Do tell Professor Harlaown," he said, slightly spiting at the one who took the post he wanted "Why shouldn't I?"

Fate, being an enforcer for so many years, didn't even flinch at the venom in his voice "Well first of all, what were you doing sneaking around the hallway invisible?" she asked, catching Snape off guard "Second, you've been standing their since both Hufflepuff's pulled their wands out on an unarmed student, yet you did nothing."

Snape's face when from off guard to shocked, he sputtered a bit before replying "That's beyond the point…"

"No it isn't." she replied cutting him off "If you wish to continue with your _unfair_ punishment, then do so. But, I will bring this, along with you snooping around, up with the Headmaster."

Knowing he was outmatched at the moment, mainly due to the fact the Headmaster was keeping him on a short leach right now, and Hogwarts was the only thing protecting him from the Law. The Potions Master growled "Fine, points and detention revoked." Before turning on the sport and storming off, with his robes blowing behind him.

"Now then, I suggest the rest of you move on. This isn't a show." Fate stated, causing students to quickly move out of the corridor.

"You three Hufflepuffs, stay a second please." Nanoha quickly spoke up, as both she and Yuuno were standing at the doorway. This caused Ernie, Susan, and Zacharias to stop and make their way back into the classroom, which the door is closed as soon as they all entered.

The only ones left in the corridor, was Harry and Fate "Um…thanks for that, back there."

"You're welcome, Mr. Potter." Fate stated as she looked at the boy "Though, I would like to compliment you for not pulling your wand out to fight back, and keeping your so called untamable temper under control." She started as the boy looked at her confused "During the Staff Meeting last night, me, Nanoha, and Yuuno, had asked about certain students we should look out for…"

"My name was on top of the list?" he asked slightly surprised, cutting her off as the professor nodded "Let me also guess, one _certain_ professor stated that _'I was an attention seeking brat that breaks every single rule in the book'_."

"Word for word," Fate replied, seeing as said professor who said those words, had stormed off a few minuets ago "Though I am wondering, how you knew he was there, when the rest of the students didn't?"

Harry was now thinking of a way to reply. But for once, it would seem that fate was on his side as a voice called out "Fate-Chan, I need your help marking these papers." It was Nanoha's voice, she seemed too had finished her talk with the three Hufflepuff's as the three had exited the class.

"Coming," Fate replied as she looked back at the boy "Good luck for this afternoon Mr. Potter." She told him before returning back into the classroom.

Ernie passed him, muttering sorry and something about not upholding his prefect badge, while both Smith and Bones just forced pass, grumbling about having lost points. Not wanting to walk behind them, Harry decided to head on back to the Gryffindor Common Room, he wasn't very hungry right now.

_[Thanks for that Luca]_ he thought, as the unison device popped her head out of his bag, for her tome was in it with the rest of his belongings.

Sensing that the area was clear, she flew out and floated a few paces before him _{Your welcome master,}_ she replied smiling slightly. If anything, she knew her master didn't want a repeat of the previous night, when he made it look like the prophet was true about him being a crazy psychic killer, as he had stunned Seamus with a look of rage on his face…he was just luck that Professor McGonagall hadn't put him in detention _{How did you do in the test?}_ she asked, as she holds a small policy that she wouldn't aid him in exams, not letting him take the easy way out.

"Good as I hoped." He replied, as they reached the staircase.

_{What about your friend, Hermione?}_

Harry let out a small laugh, not wanting to attract attention "She finished in the first 40 minuets."

_{I see she has smarts…but do you think she is going to pass the psychical side?}_ Luca asked, not trying to say anything wrong. But Hermione was more the person who would rather sit behind a desk, than be out in the field.

"In my honest opinion…" Harry spoke looking upwards "…I don't think so. We've been on many misadventures but…"

_{I understand master.}_ Luca replied as they continued their walk down the corridor.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Once back in the common room, he placed and locked his bag within his trunk and thanks to Dumbledore, as it was a gift he received from him for his birthday before his fourth year, the only way to open said trunk was to be a parselmouth, or to say a certain word just encase he needed someone to collect something out of it for him.

Back in the common room he ran into Ron as they head on down to the Great Hall, who told him that a Slytherin got their ass kicked. Explaining what he meant, it turns out that the Slytherins wanted to try and take control of the newbies, along with gaining information out of them. When Pansy threatens to hex them, Vivio told her to stop it, but she ignored the girl and ordered the apes. Which they lashed out grabbing the closet, being Corona, by her pigtails and were pulling them hard, Vivio shouted at them to stop it again. But when they ignored her again, the two Gryffindors and Pansy were shocked when both Vivio and Rio, with sudden speed and power, each took out one of the two apes with ease. Which was shortly followed by Pansy's face being met with a swift kick from Vivio's foot, leaving the girl out cold with a broken and bloody nose.

When Harry asked where they in trouble, Ron shook his head and slightly admit, ever since that time in the passage to the chamber, he had learned the Memory Charm just incase they would need to use it against Mrs. Norris. He used the Memory Charm to make them forget that to the point they were in the courtyard heading to the lake.

The two hours flew by, like predicted Snape barged into the Great Hall demanding to know who attacked three students from his house, like normal the first person he blamed was Harry himself, but that was shot down as he was in the test at the time. Dumbledore lead Snape out of the hall, telling him he would take care and find out who did it.

Soon enough students were heading down to the Quidditch Pitch and were waiting for the professors to arrive, though Harry admitted that it could be better without the Slytherin trying to make pathetic remarks to the muggleborn and muggle-raised who were wearing some kind of muggle exercise clothes.

"What's with the getup scarhead?" came the normal truant from Malfoy, who was standing with a group of _followers_, but when the boy didn't reply, Malfoy growled going for his wand.

"Ah glad to see everyone already here." Turning, students saw Nanoha approaching all of them "Plus it seems you have an audience." She added, as students who aren't or weren't allowed to take part, were sat in the stands watching.

"There that's all of it." Yunno stated as he placed a box of brooms down on the floor.

"All set over their Yuuno?" Nanoha called over as her friend nodded his head "Then I guess we can get started," she continued, getting them to all sit down on the ground, though the Slytherin were slow to do so as they didn't want to get their robes dirty "Okay first of all, its good to see a handful of you prepared in clothes suited for this trail."

She looked around and saw both Fate and Yunno give her a slight nod, indicating that they were ready. She nodded back before facing back towards the students.

"Okay, can you all please sit in your year group." she started; the students began to shuffle around each other until there was three groups were made "Good, now these psychical trials shall be split into three parts." The other two professors stood beside her.

"One trail will be with me," Fate stated, as many squirmed away from her. Fate let a small sigh from her lips, cursing about the stupidity of this world and how they were against those with red eyes "It will take place by the lake edge."

"Another trail, I will be running." Yunno spoke up, looking around at all of them "Which will be over by Professors Hagrid's hut."

"I will be running the final trial, which will be held right here on the pitch." Nanoha informed as she looked around at all of them "Okay, Fifth Years with Yunno, Sixth Years with Fate, and Seventh Years with me." She told them looking at her chart "After an hour, we'll rotate with the fifth's to Fate, sixth's to me, seventh's to Yunno. The rotate for the final time, after another hour, with me gaining the fifth years, fate with the seventh years, and Yunno finishes with the sixth years."

"Also please note," Fate added speaking up "Each trail will have certain rules, you break these rules or you leave the trail on your own free will. Then your name will be removed from the list."

Nanoha nodded her head, followed by clapping her hands and sending them off.

The group of fifth years made their way towards Hagrid's hut; Yuuno who had left before them was waiting there with Professor Flitwick. Once the group was over he had them sit on the ground, again the Slytherin were last to do so, not wanting to get dirt on their robes.

"Okay then, this is your first trial." Yuuno explained showing the group a set of shields. He explained to them, that their first trial was an endurance/defense round "So the basic outline, if you get hit by the sphere, you're out! The longer you last, the more points you get." He then signaled to the Charms professor "Once you get knocked out, Professor Flitwick will record your time on the book."

"What are the rules?" a student called out.

The professor nodded his head "The rules are simple." He spoke looking at them "You are forbidden to use any kind of magic, you are not allowed to attack or injure another students…" he spoke and stopped for a few seconds as he thought if there was anything else "I think that's it. But if you break the rule once, it's a warning. If you break it twice, you lose points on your final score. If you break it three times, you out of the trails, no complaining."

Some students, mainly snakes, grumbled that they were doing manual labor and how it wasn't right for a pureblood. But that aside they didn't want to be shown up, as they made there way over and grabbed a shield.

There were shields of all sizes, big or small, wide or thin, light or heavy. Some took the light, small, and thin shields to move faster, while others took a big, wide, heavy shield for greater defense…even though they couldn't even lift the shield.

_{Go for the one on your left master.}_ Luca's voice rang, as he looked to his left and saw what looked like a shield from a knights story book, picking it up, he was surprised that it was slightly like _{Its got some defense to it…to a certain extent, but this way you can still move.}_ she explained.

Harry understood _[Thanks Luca.]_ he told her, as he looked around to see some of the options others had picked, but didn't have time as Yuuno shouted out that they were to get ready, as the trial will begin in ten seconds.

**First Trial = Defense**

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

Dumbledore sat within his office, as he looked out his window, which had a great view of the entire lake as well as the trials taking place. He watched as Professor Scrya created miniature green spheres and chains, which he began to fire at the students started to use the shields and defend.

He had to chuckle as those who had grabbed the heavy shield were the first to be eliminated, as they couldn't lift or move the shield around "What do you think Luca?"

The Unison Device for the Tome of the Rising Sun had been floating a few feet above him, even this far away she could open a link with her master _{It will show those, who will handle the stress.}_ she replied.

She returned to the chess game that was going on, she had gotten board floating around the dorm doing nothing, so decided to come and get even with Fawkes and the Sorting Hat, who had beaten her in a game of chess during the previous year.

Right now, she had more pieces on the field but you never knew with these two.

"Knight to C4." The Sorting Hat spoke, as the black knight moved into position, taking out Luca's white queen, but more importantly "Check Mate." As her king had been cornered by their Castle, Knight, and Bishop, the unison device groaned as she lost, _again_, for the second time.

"Best five out of seven!" she stated as she wasn't going to lose to a bird and an old rundown hat. The pieces began to re-fix themselves on the board. Albus just chuckled as he observed; this young fairy had a fiery temper that matched that of her master.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

"Okay everyone that was some good work." Yuuno informed them as many were rubbing their arms, from then the spheres and chains made contact. The blond haired professor marked some notes on his clipboard.

"If this is one trial, wonder what the other two are going to be like?" Dean muttered rubbing his arm, as some students around him had nodded their heads in agreement.

Finishing with what he was doing, he pointed on over to the lakes edge "Okay then, it seems that the hour is up," he said as he saw the seventh years heading his was "So you lot better head on down to the lakes edge for your second trial."

Grudgingly, the fifth years lifted themselves from the ground and make their way over towards the lake edge, where Fate was waiting for them as she wrote some notes onto her clipboard.

She smiled as she saw them, though looked in slight disappointment as most acted like her previous group, backing away in fear from her "Well, here you all are for your second trial." She greeted, having them all be seated, which many complied with.

But instead of getting straight into it like the previous trial, Fate took a moment to tick student's names off the list, to make sure they were all there. Once they were, she proceeds to explain.

"It's a foot race." She simply said, which earned her multiple groans, grunts, and a _'wait-until-my-father-hears-about-this.'_ Though she simply waved them off "You objective is simple, run to the marker point that has been set up and back."

"What are the rules?" a student asked, as many snakes hissed in annoyance for bring that up.

"There still the same as the ones you had for the previous trial, but a new one has been add that you MUST run around the set up marker point, if you don't I will know." She replied, getting some nods of understanding "Okay, you all have four minuets to warm up, before the run begins."

That understanding the message began to do stretches to warm the muscles in their body up. Though you had the certain few that were given other mocking looks at what they were going, though many didn't care as they knew they would be the first to suffer.

"You okay there Hermione?" Harry asked in a low whisper as he stood beside his friend. The bush haired girl nodded her head, but you could see that the previous trail had taken a slight toll on her.

"Yep, all good." She replied "Just need to get my breath back." She muttered under her breath, even though the boy still heard her.

The two continued to whisper among one another, until Fate called them over to the start line for the second trail.

**Second Trial = Endurance**

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

"So what was so important that you had to drag us here?" Vivio asked, as both she and Rio had been dragged into the library by Corona "I wanted to cheer Einhart on!" she stated to them.

Both Rio and Corona looked at their cheerful friend with a raised eyebrow, before looking at each other and giggled.

"What?" Vivio asked tilting her head to the side.

"Nothing, your majesty." They laughed teasingly.

Vivio pouted as she waved her arms at them "Don't call me that!" she complained "It's already bad enough that everyone at the church calls me it."

Her two friends just laughed, which was quieted by the stern glare from the librarian, as the trio made their way towards a table out of sight of the counter. Upon finding one, the three sat at it, as Corona pulled a book from her book bag.

"The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts?" Vivio spoke, looking at the cover of the title, of the book her friend had pulled out "Is this what you wanted to speak to us about?"

Corona nodded her head, as she flipped though the pages until she landed on the one she wanted and pointed it out to them.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Both girls read at the same time, as they read the same text that Corona had read the previous night, as they read though it, the point that had caught there attention just like it did for Corona, was the point where the Dark Lords downfall came at the tiny hands of a one year old baby.

"Harry Potter?" Rio read as that name clicked in her mind "So wait, that boy who sat in the compartment with us, was the supposedly fame-seeking-snot nosed-boy-who-lived?" she asked, as none of them had been told the name of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Well, yes on the Boy-Who-Lived bit, but where did the other stuff come from?" Corona asked her friend.

Vivio seemed to have wanted to know the answer two "Well, remember how Nanoha mentioned that Tournament last year?" she asked as the two nodded "Well it turns out, that the Hogwarts Champion was a Hufflepuff named Cedric Diggory, who was murdered by this dark lord, that Harry claimed to be alive."

They were silent for a few minuets as Vivio spoke up "Maybe we need to talk to my mama's and papa," The seemed to understand what she was saying "They never told us why they were coming to this school for the year for? If it was just to watch the transfers, then why wasn't a larger group brought? Plus the fact that Einhart finished from St. Hilde."

They would probably need to wait until the trails were finished, but they need that it would be better if they knew what they were doing here, instead of being left in the dark.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

"That was a good run…um…" Fate spoke, as she looked at them to see that half to mostly all of them were on the ground, trying to catch their breath after the run they just did. Using this time quickly blonde haired professor marked some notes on her clipboard.

"Are these trials or torture?" Ernie muttered laying on his back, as he was one of the few who had collapsed on their back, trying to gasp for air.

Finishing with what she was doing, she pointed back to the Quidditch Pitch "My hour is now up, so you lot better head on up to your final trial."

Tired to the bone, the fifth years dragged themselves from the ground and make their way over towards to the Quidditch Pitch, once there Nanoha didn't even need to say a word as everyone was seated before her, mainly due to being to tired to stand on their own two legs.

"Welcome to your final trial," She greeted, before noticing the looks on the face "Are you lot alright? It looks like you've been tortured."

There were mutters of agreement from them that you could clearly see didn't exercise. But most of them sat up as they faced her, seeing that she had their attention, she proceeded to tell them.

"Your final trial is using broom sticks." She simply said, a few cheers from those that could fly on a broom, though there were still the groans from those that couldn't "You objective is to fly through the hoops," she stated as multiple pink hoops appeared around the field, each had a number above it "Plus you can earn bonus points, by flying though the _proper_ hoop first."

"What are the rules?" that was thrown into the air.

'_Seriously!?'_

'_Idiot'_

'_For crying out loud'_

'_Shut up with the rules already!'_

"There still the same as the ones you had for the previous trials, but two new ones that's to do with mine is if you don't fly though a hoop you loose marks, second is you must NOT knock anyone off their broom." She replied, getting some nods of understanding "Okay, I'll give you all six minuets to grab a broom and prepare yourselves."

**Final Trail = Flight**

Students that could rise to their feet at that moment, rushed forward as they tried to grab the better brooms, some complained that they wanted to use there own brooms, but that idea was shot down, as Nanoha stated, everyone was going to use the same broom so it was even.

"Okay, one lap around the pitch for a warm-up!" Nanoha called out to them, as in house groups, they flew around the pitch. Some did it with ease, while others were struggling and slowly floating along.

Harry noticed that Hermione was one of the few who was slowly picking up their pace as they flew.

"Line up everyone." The professor called as the students made their way to the drawn-up line, Nanoha pointed to the sky as hoops began to appear with the numbers from #1 all the way up to #30, each hoop set a good distance from the previous "Ready?" she called out as they all mounted their brooms "GO!"

Harry was the first to shoot off the line, from his years as training as Seeker. He was shortly followed by both Malfoy and Smith, each had only one goal on their minds, which was to beat and show Harry Potter up. Others soon left the line and were trying to catch up with the three leaders, while many were going their own pace.

Flying through the hoops, Harry was amazed at the course they had set up, with the turns, rises, dives, rotating, swinging hoops. He fully admits this would make an excellent training course for himself, as seeker, and the crimson vixens, as the Gryffindor chasers.

So far in the trial, the trio of Potter, Malfoy, and Smith, had flown through a total of 26, soon to be 27 hoops and were still going.

"Out of the way scarhead!" Malfoy yelled, as he, yet again going to ignore rules, flew in to ram Harry so he would miss the up coming rotating hoop #28, reacting fast, Harry spun around of his broom, so he was handing upside down, allowing Malfoy to fly pass overhead and miss the ring, while Harry followed my Smith flew though it.

As they were coming up to hoop #29, a flipping hoop, Malfoy yet again went in for the ram, growling, but at the last second, Potter pulled his broom to a halt allowing Smith to overtake, only to get rammed by Malfoy and miss the ring.

Speeding pass the Slytherin and through the hoop, Harry aimed for the last one, a golden hoop with the words 'Finally Hoop' on it, set in a style that you had to dive though it.

Aim his broom; Potter began his decent down on the last hoop _{Master, from both sides!}_ Luca called though their mind link, causing the boy to look from the corner of his eyes to see both Malfoy and Smith were diving from ever side for the hoop, at the speed they were going, all three would crash _{Master, I got an idea…}_

As the descended closer to the hoop, right at the last second where the impact would take place, Harry pulled the loop de loop, caused both Malfoy and Smith to smash into each other and full the small distance to the ground…missing the ring on either side.

With the coast clear, Harry continued his descent and flew though the final ring, landing before the start line "Congrats Mr. Potter, you flew though each ring. However, you final score will be combined with your time as well." Nanoha stated as Malfoy had dragged himself back to the line, claiming Potter cheated and demand another go, when the answer was no, he stated that his father would hear about this.

Once the last student had landed back on the ground, like the previous two, Nanoha was making some final markings on her clipboard before facing them "Well, I'm sure you will be delighted to know, that the trails have finally come to an end." She stated as they got muffled cheers in reply "You will all know by after dinner you scores, as they will be pinned inside your common room."

With that students began to drag there bodies back up to the school, though many were dragged by those that had came to watch the trials.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

During dinner that night in the Great Hall was like any other, but there were those that were wondering where the new professors were as their chairs were empty, along with the headmasters. Many knew right now as they were eating, the lists were being hung in the common rooms.

Like predicted, thirty minuets into students enjoying their dinner, the three professors had appeared in their seats, along with the Headmaster. This was the queue for many students to excuse themselves and quickly made their way back to their own common rooms.

Harry and Hermione was no exception, as they made their way back into the common room to see the older years blocking the bulletin board. Some muttered in disappointment and unfairness, while others were quite happy with what they got.

Pushing their way though, the duo saw the there were three separate lists, one for Fifth, one for Sixth, and one for Seventh. Making their way towards the fifth year list, it was set in four columns showing the scores between the four houses. The four that had been chosen from each of the four houses, were in the top four slots.

Fifth Years = Gryffindor

1. **Einhard Stratos**

Test: 90%

Defense: 93%

Endurance: 95%

Flight: 85%

2. **Harry Potter**

Test: 85%

Defense: 78%

Endurance: 92%

Flight: 98%

3. **Fay Dunbar**

Test: 83%

Defense: 88%

Endurance: 77%

Flight: 87%

4. Dean Thomas

Test: 80%

Defense: 80%

Endurance: 92%

Flight: 74%

5. Hermione Granger

Test: 100%

Defense: 71%

Endurance: 73%

Flight: 54%

…

…

…

"Hermione?" the boy gentle asked, as his bushy haired friend looked at the board so silently, he knew on knowing her well for the last four years that she was upset. Harry could tell that she wanted this, but…

The girl blinked a couple of times as reality seemed to kick back in; she looked at the boy standing beside her "Congratulations." She stated with a smile on her face, though one could see though it and saw the disappointment.

"Hermione…"

"Well, I'm sure if we're lucky, they might hold this elective again next year…" she added, cutting Harry off "Plus I'm sure there would be books on it, I'll look into it tomorrow in the library, that seems to be the best idea, yeah it does." She ranted before putting her hand to her chest "I think I might go and get some fresh air." She quickly stated and left the common room.

Harry went to follow her, it would have taken ages to find her if he didn't have the map on hand. He found her down near the library; after all, books are her sanctuary and comfort in her time of need when she has no one else to turn to.

He found her hunched over a table, a book was propped up to make it looked like she was studying.

"Hermione." He spoke softly as he took a seat next to her, the girl didn't reply as she continued to act like she was reading her book, until Harry pulled it away from her to see some tears in her eyes "Hermione…"

"Its fine," she replied in a bare whisper, wiping the tears away "It's not the first time I've lost out on something because I wasn't physically strong."

Thinking for a second the boy sighed as he spoke "Hermione, do you think you could have handled this class?" was the questioned asked, before the girl could reply, the boy added on "I'm not talking about just the knowledge side of things. You saw the demonstration at the Welcoming Feast, what did you make of it?"

Knowing the girl was the most observant in her studies she replied "Well it showed she had a good control over her power, but…" she seemed to draw off as she thought back to the previous night "…it seemed that she was well trained in it. If one of us tried it, from what was shown at the trials, would cause a great about of stress on our bodies…"

Harry smiled lightly as he saw that familiar look in her eyes, the look that told him she understood what was being said "So I ask again, do you think you could have handled the class?"

"Probably not." She replied, but he could see hear the slight disappointment in her voice, which lead him to tell her.

"Well from what I believe, those transfer students might already have a good grasp in this magic, so who knows if your kind enough they might make a deal that if you helped them with what you know of the wizarding world, they might show you the basics?" he spoke, inwardly chuckling as he saw the sparkle of learning new things appeared in her eyes "Plus, I can also show you what we learn…as long as were not forced to sign a contract or something. Also, who knows you could ask the professor and she could give you some books to read."

This led him to find himself at the end of one of Hermione's hugs, as she thanked him for what was being said.

* * *

**~~HP-GSoTF~~**

* * *

The following morning was like the previous, though this time; Harry found that Vivio had joined him on his morning jog around the lake, saying that she used to do this every morning back home. Mainly at times she would be training for something.

During there run, Harry had asked do her three friends do something like this. Vivio replied that Corona would be up, but she would mainly be reading a book to catch up on stuff, Rio would simply sleep-in, and Einhard would usually be the same as Vivio, but seeing as it was a Sunday, her friend was sleeping-in.

But at the same time, the girl had asked him some question of what had happened over the previous years. Harry told her about the stone, the snake, the dementors, and the tournament, though he did leave out how he was involved in them. As it turned out, the previous night the girls had gotten the answers they wanted.

The original plan was to bring T.S.A.B cadets in, but many believed they would never be able to _act_ as normal students with a mission going on, as soon or later they would have blown their cover. Which led them to choosing the four they had now…even though Nanoha was against it, trying to claim they were to young and weren't with the T.S.A.B.

They found out, the mission was to find and recover a tome that looks like Vivio's Aunt Hayate's one. More then likely, there would be a unison device with it. Yuuno showed the girls the picture from the meeting so they had an idea what to look for, but like those who saw it before, didn't know if the student was male or female, due to the school robes plus the hand was bandaged.

Upon finishing their run, they were walking up the steps when they were greeted by the certain greasy haired professor "Potter, Takamachi, 50 points off Gryffindor each and detention tomorrow night."

"For what?" Harry asked, but the professor didn't and wasn't going to reply, until a new voice joined their conversation.

"What did my daughter and Mr. Potter do?" asked Nanoha as she had been making her way down to breakfast, had witnessed this small scene.

"Stay out of this Takamachi." The Potions Master spoke, a sneer on his face.

"When it involves my daughter, I will not!" Nanoha stated, looking back at the man "Now why did you take points and give detention."

Snape just scoffed "They shouldn't be out of the common room yet," he stated as it was seven in the morning "We are still within curfew hour."

"That's not true," Harry spoke, as the man glared at him "Rules state curfew starts at 8pm for third and fourth years," signaling to Vivio "and 9pm for fifth years," signaling to himself "Then curfew ends at six in the morning, you can go an check the entry records and see that we didn't leave the common room until 6:10 this morning."

The man's sneer grew more as he was about to contradict what the son of his childhood enemy said, when a second voice joined "Mr. Potter is indeed correct." Dumbledore spoke as he was walking towards them from the other direction "So I believe both points and detention are revoked." The old man stated, and it was done so.

Snape turned on his heels and stormed into the Great Hall, followed by the headmaster. Nanoha joined shortly after, allowing both of the Gryffindor students to return to the common room to change.

Upon entering the common room again "Oh for heavens sake." Rung out as Harry noticed Hermione and Ron were staring at the common-room notice-board, where a large new sign had been put up.

_**GALLONS OF GALLEONS!**__Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?__  
__Like to earn a little extra gold?__  
__Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room,__  
__for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs.__(__We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.__)_

"They are the limit," said Hermione grimly, ripping down the sign, which Fred and George had pinned up over a poster giving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend, which was to be in October "We'll have to talk to them, Ron."

Ron looked positively alarmed, at the sound of that, "Why?" he demanded, having spent the entire night in the same room as them and their _inventions_.

"Because we're prefects! It's up to us to stop this kind of thing!" she countered tearing the sign up. She waved upon seeing him, before turning back to Ron, who argued that she would lay off the nagging, which she countered for his homework, not for his prefect duties.

The argument was thankfully stopped when Harry returned back down the stairs, just like the previous they had made their way down to the Great Hall and had breakfast. There, Harry introduced Hermione to both Vivio and Einhard. He had to laugh as his friend instantly began to rapid fire questions at them, Einhard tried to keep up but soon began to look at those around her in slight pain for help as she was unable to keep up with her, Vivio just looked at Hermione with a look that you would believe there was a question mark above her head.

Soon, the Head of Houses were walking along their tables, handing out the timetables for the students. She stopped as she handed Hermione, and a mouth-full-of-food Ron, with the first Year timetables to hand-out, which the girl smiled and nodded understanding, while the boy grumbled at being pulled away from one of his joys. Professor McGonagall handed the remaining three their timetables before continuing on.

"I'm willing to bet that I'll have both Potions and Divination on Monday, just to spite me…" he muttered to himself, before unrolling his timetable to look at, more importantly the top of it to see what he had on Monday morning:

_Fifth Year Timetable__ – __**Gryffindor House**_

_Note:_

_07:30am–09:00am = Breakfast_

_12:30pm–02:00pm = Lunch_

_05:00pm–09:00pm = Fifth Year Curfew_

_Due to needing to fit the new Elective: Mage Craft, into your timetable. Fifth years students in Gryffindor/Slytherin chosen have been removed from Herbology, while Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw chosen has been removed from Potions._

Harry head swore he heard some muffled cheers from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fifth years that had made the cut into the new elective. Harry curse inside, wishing it had been Gryffindor that had been removed from Potions.

Shaking his head, he continued to look at his list:

_**Lesson shared with:**_

_Slytherin House:__ Potions, Defense Magic, and History of Magic_

_Ravenclaw House:__ Charms, Care of Magical Creatures _

_Hufflepuff House:__ Transfiguration, Astronomy, and Divination_

_All Houses:__ Airthmancy_

_**Monday**_

_Lesson #1: 09:00am–09:45am = Defense Magic_

_Lesson #2: 10:00am–11:30am = Double Mage Craft_

_Lesson #3: 11:45am–12:30pm = Divination_

_Lesson #4: 02:00pm–03:30pm = Double Potions_

_Lesson #5: 03:45pm–04:30pm = World History_

_**Tuesday**_

…

Two thoughts where running through the boy right now. First being, why put the two houses that hate each other the most together, in the two most dangerous classes? Seriously, checking the history book of accidents, most came from Gryffindor and Slytherin in both Potions and Defense.

Second, he couldn't help but raise a confused eyebrow at the fact that Defense Against the Dark Arts was now called Defense Magic, plus the fact that History of Magic is now being called World History. Hermione and Ron soon found their way back over to where they were sitting as he pointed this out to them. To say, Ron looked indifferent, while Hermione was just a surprised as him when she saw it. Both Einhard and Vivio looked at the confused over the whole thing, but simple shrugged their shoulders.

The post came like normal, followed but students leaving the Great Hall. But many came to a stop, standing outside of the Great Hall, in the entrance hall, Filch was on a ladder, hammering a new sign next to the one from the previous day, once the caretaker had climbed back down and moved off, many students move forward to read the sign:

**Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four**

_The Minister of Magic, himself, has decreed to make sure the students learn the proper curriculum within the Ministry standards at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Dolores Jane Umbridge, along with her job as the High Inquisitor has been given the power to hand out detentions, deduct and add points to students as a Professor would, as long as a second professor agrees._

"Bloody hell…" were the words that had escaped the lips from Ronald Weasley.

"Bloody hell indeed." Harry agreed as the looked at the sign.

* * *

Sorry for tacking so long to update. For those who will point it out, I know that the Education Decree Number 23 isn't the OFFICAL one from the book, but I need this one to move along with the plots, and so Umbridge does hold some power within the school when it comes to students.

Tell me what you though of the relations from what the inheritance list.

Also for the scene in the hallway with Snape, please don't forget that Occlumency can hide ones true emotion, so while he looked unfazed, he was slightly panicking on the inside.

I hope you enjoy and please review.

**Next Chapter:** Classes start, Umbridge begins her plans to _try_ and _destroy_ Dumbledore's support from the inside, starting with Potter. Plus Luca will have to be on the look out, Hayate will be sending two unison devices to help with Nanoha's class and help search for the tome.


End file.
